Adoption
by tmalott19
Summary: Alvin and Brittany get adopted by their families and they have no place to live. Things go wrong when this was a big mistake for the Sevilles and the Chipettes. Will Dave, Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters be able to find them? Adoption won't happen until later in the story. Takes place in Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 Cartoon Version.
1. Chapter 1: Alvin's Very Happy Day

Okay, everyone on Fanfiction. Like I said before, I apologize for waiting to be enrolled to Fanfiction, because I'm new to this website. Anyways, this story is for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. It is a Nickelodeon show and the Chipmunks are in CGI style. And the story for this is called "Adoption." Sometimes, some of these stories are sad or happy. And as I said, adoption won't happen until later in the story. By the way, here is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. It belongs to Nickelodeon and it's directed by Ross Badgasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.

* * *

Chapter 1: Alvin's Very Happy Day

It was a beautiful morning here at the Seville residence. The sun was rising, which means it is the crack of dawn and every time the sun goes down, it means it's a sunset and that means the day is over.

As the sun continued to rise, it lit up the Chipmunks' room. One of the chipmunks yawned and woke up. His name is Alvin Seville, the red clad chipmunk, who is in his pajamas, went to his drawer and took his normal clothes with him to the bathroom.

After Alvin took his shower, he dried off, got his clothes on, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and went for breakfast. Alvin is so proud of himself. He has blue eyes, wears a sweater with a big "a" on it, blue jeans, and wears his cap all the time, has gold brown hair sticking out of his cap, and wears red sneakers and today he is in a happy mood.

As Alvin went downstairs for breakfast, he saw his brother, Simon Seville, who is a blue clad chipmunk with blue eyes and glasses, has brown hair, wears a blue sweater, and wears blue pants and wears blue sneakers, asked Alvin why he is so happy today.

"Alvin, what makes you happy, today?" asked Simon.

Alvin looked into Simon's blue glasses, fuzzing with emotions.

"I'm just happy that I slept good last night and got up on the right side of the bed." replied Alvin.

"Well, Alvin, I had to admit that I got up on the right side, too." said Simon.

"You proud of me being happy, Simon?" asked Alvin.

"I'm very proud of you, Alvin." replied Simon.

"Thanks, Simon." said Alvin.

"Okay, but hurry up, we don't want to be late for school again." said Simon as he ran upstairs to collect his backpack.

"Alright, I'll hurry." replied Alvin as he proceed downstairs to the kitchen.

As Alvin entered the kitchen, he saw his youngest brother, Theodore Seville, the green clad chipmunk wearing a green sweater, gold brown hair, wears pants and brown sneakers, and has brown eyes, asked Alvin why he is in a good mood.

"Alvin, why are you in a good mood, today?" asked Theodore.

"I'm happy that I like you and Simon a lot." replied Alvin.

"I never thought of that." said Theodore.

"So, you are pleased with me, right?" asked Alvin.

"I'm so pleased with you, Alvin." replied Theodore.

"You see the reason, right?" Alvin asked.

"I see that reason, but hurry we don't want to be late again." replied Theodore.

"Alright, I'll be quick." Alvin called back.

After Alvin ate breakfast, he got his backpack and met his brothers outside the house. The Chipmunks aboard the car by the name of Dave Seville, who is the father of the Chipmunks and also a songwriter, has black hair, wears a long sleeved light blue sweater and black long pants, and black shoes, started the car and drove the Chipmunks to school.

As Dave continued to drive the Chipmunks to school, Dave asked Simon and Theodore why Alvin is happy.

"Guys, why is Alvin happy today?" asked Dave.

"He says, he really appreciates us and he loves us very much." replied Simon.

"Yeah, we feel proud of him, Dave." said Theodore.

"I'm also proud of him, too, Theodore." said Simon.

"I'm proud of him, too, guys, I'm really proud of him." said Dave as he continued driving the Chipmunks to school.

" _This is the happiest day of my life."_ thought Alvin as the drive to school continues.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Well, guys there you have it. Chapter 1 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. Again, I do not own Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015, it belongs to Nickelodeon. Anyways, this a really good chapter like the previous review. Next chapter will be about Alvin's girlfriend, Brittany, who is feeling cheerful. Chapter 2 coming soon.

Please note, I'm going to slow down the pace to let the authors have time to review them and also post the previous reviews from last time please. I promise I'll give you authors some time to review the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Brittany's Cheerful Mood

Sorry about the long, long, long, long wait everyone. I was busy slowing down the pace to let the authors have time to review the chapters and post the previous ones from the last time I made this story. Enough talking about the lengthy wait, here is chapter 2 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. Again, it is a Nickeldeon TV show and I don't own Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015, it's owned by someone else. And I promise adoption will happen later on. Anyways, this chapter is about Alvin's girlfriend, Brittany, who is in a very cheerful mood.

* * *

Chapter 2: Brittany's Cheerful Mood

While the Sevilles continued their drive on the way to school, the scene cuts back to the Seville residence.

There was a tree house that was next to the Seville residence and it belonged to the Chipmunks' girlfriends. They called themselves the Chipettes and they are very pretty Chipettes in the TV show because they love how much they like the Chipmunks.

One chipette got out of her pink bed and she was still in her pink nightgown. Her name was Brittany Miller, Alvin's girlfriend, has blue eyes like Alvin and Simon, and she also has yellow hair with her ponytail on the back, grabbed her clothes and went to take a long shower.

After her shower, she dried off, put on her clothes on, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth. Brittany is the prettiest pink clad chipette that everyone has ever seen. She wears her long sleeved pink shirt with a cursive "B" on the left side of her shirt, pink skirt with black leggings attached, and wears pink low cut shoes.

"Brittany, you are very cheerful today." she said to herself, looking into her mirror.

As Brittany went to collect her backpack, she ran into her younger sister, Jeanette Miller, who is Simon's girlfriend, a purple clad chipette, wears purple glasses, purple hoodie, plaid shirt, wears blue pants, has purple eyes, wears purple low cut shoes, and has brown hair into a bun with a clothespin on the top, asked Brittany why she is being cheeky.

"Brittany, what is making you cheerful today?" Jeanette asked Brittany.

"I am very cheerful, because I just like you being my great sister, Jeanette." replied Brittany.

Jeanette knew what Brittany said. She remembered the time she wanted to give her a toast to her party to make her happy with the help of Alvin. (Reference to "My Sister the Weirdo")

"You know, Brittany, I had to say I'm impressed with you." said Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you're a very loving chipette." replied Brittany.

"That is really nice of you, Brittany." said Jeanette.

"Yeah, that's good." Brittany replied.

"Okay, but please hurry, so Miss. Smith won't let us know that we're going to be late." Jeanette said as she went to collect her backpack.

"Okay, I'll be hurrying." replied Brittany.

After a conversation with Jeanette, Brittany saw her youngest sister, Eleanor Miller, Theodore's girlfriend, an aqua green clad chipette, has emerald green eyes, has yellow hair with pigtails, and wears a green striped shirt and green skirt, and wears green sneakers, asked Brittany why she is smiling.

"Brittany, can I ask you something?" asked Eleanor.

"Ask away." replied Brittany, playing with her ponytail.

"Is there any reason why you being cheerful this morning?" asked Eleanor.

"I am cheerful, because I appreciate you and Jeanette a lot." replied Brittany.

Eleanor knew what Brittany had said to her. She thought about the time Alvin's brothers and she and Jeanette had a yard sale at the Seville residence, so Alvin and Brittany wouldn't be mystic mates. (Reference to "Albrittina")

"You know, Brittany, I'm so happy to you being this cheerful today." said Eleanor.

"That's very pleasing, Eleanor." Brittany replied.

"I never knew you're being this cheerful, Brittany, you really are a cheerful chipette." said Eleanor.

"Thank you, Eleanor." replied Brittany.

"Okay, but please hurry or we'll be late and Miss. Smith might give us detention again." said Eleanor as she grabbed her backpack.

"Alright, I'll meet you two outside." said Brittany.

"Okay." replied Eleanor.

The Chipettes were waiting at the bus stop, being ready for school.

"This is going to be another great day, isn't it, Eleanor?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll say." replied Eleanor.

At last, the bus arrived.

"All aboard!" the bus driver said as the bus ride to school begins.

The Chipettes were sitting in the front, looking out the window to see things passing by.

"Well, Brittany, you appreciate us very much." Eleanor said.

"Yes, sis, you love us very much." said Jeanette.

"Thanks, sisters." replied Brittany.

The bus ride to school continues.

At last, the Chipettes made to school. It was 7:43 A.M. and they still have time before school begins.

"School time, here we come!" said Jeanette.

"We still have time before class starts." Eleanor said.

The Chipettes were making their way to the school entrance.

" _Today is a new day for me."_ Brittany thought as she and her sisters entered the school.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Tmalott19: Isiah02, what was your previous review you made on chapter 2 from last time when I made this story?

Isiah02: Hmm, give me time to think what review I made from last time when you made this story.

Tmalott19: And chapter 1's previous review?

Isiah02: Don't worry I post my previous review on chapter one and the other chapters you made from last time, okay?

Tmalott19: Okay and tell the other authors to their previous reviews of the story, okay?

Isiah02: Okay, I'll tell them.

Before we wrap things up, I was having a conversation with Isiah02 that I was promising him to take his time to review this chapter and post the previous review of chapter 2 and I also told him to tell the other authors to post their previous reviews of my story. Anyways, chapter 2 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 is done. Next chapter will be about the Chipettes and Chipmunks successful day at school. Chapter 3 will be soon. Adoption will happen until later.


	3. Chapter 3: Successful School Day

Hello everybody on Fanfiction, I apologize for another wait. Like I said before, I give the authors the time they need to review the chapters like missing a day or two to post them to me. So anyways, here's the third chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. This chapter talks about the Chipettes and Chipmunks' successful day at school and it would turn out to be a good day for them. So, enjoy chapter 3, guys.

Again, Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 belongs to Nickeldeon, not me. It's directed by Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.

* * *

Chapter 3: Successful School Day

Dave finally dropped the Chipmunks to school.

"You guys have a great day at school and after school, I have you and your girlfriends a secret houseguest." said Dave.

"We'll have a great day, Dave." Simon replied.

"We'll have a good one, too, Dave." said Theodore.

"And we don't want to know who our secret houseguest would be." said Alvin to Dave.

"Nope. Don't spoil it." replied Dave. "Anyways, goodbye."

And with that, Dave drove away. The Chipmunks entered the school.

The Chipmunks met up with the Chipettes by the lockers.

As the Chipettes and Chipmunks put their backpacks in their lockers, Jeanette asked Simon what makes Alvin so happy.

"So, Simon, what makes your brother happy?" asked Jeanette.

"He appreciates us very much and on top of that, I'm very impressed with him." replied Simon.

"And we enjoy being brothers right, Alvin?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, Theodore, I like my brothers very much." Alvin happily replied.

Then, it was Simon's turn to asked Jeanette why Brittany is being really cheerful today.

"Jean, why is your sister being cheerful this morning?" Simon asked.

"She says, she likes me and Eleanor a lot and it impresses me very much." replied Jeanette.

"And she also enjoys being sisters." Eleanor said.

"I like my sisters a lot." Brittany said happily.

"We better get to class now, before Miss. Smith knows that we're going to be late." Simon said as he, his brothers and Chipettes entered Miss. Smith's classroom.

The Chipettes and Chipmunks went to their small desks. The Chipettes had three small desks on the right side and the Chipmunks have three small desks on the left side of Miss. Smith's classroom.

Finally, the school bell rang and Miss. Smith came into the classroom.

"Alright, class, settle down." instructed Miss. Smith. The classroom went silent.

"Well, class, I hope you enjoyed your weekend and now the new week has begun!" exclaimed Miss. Smith.

Miss. Smith called everyone to make sure they are all here, so that they are all present. Then, something caught Miss. Smith's eye. She sees Alvin with a smile on his face.

"Simon, Theodore, what is making your brother happy, today?" asked Miss. Smith.

"Oh, he appreciates that your teaching skills are brilliant and he especially won't do any bad stuff." Simon replied.

"And he also does everything he does to impress you." Theodore said to Miss. Smith.

"Hmm, that is very impressive." Miss. Smith said.

Then, she saw another smile. It was Brittany, who is smiling at her. She went to the Chipettes and asked Jeanette.

"Jeanette, why is your sister this cheerful, today?" asked Miss. Smith.

"Brittany likes your teaching and she also appreciates what she does for you." replied Jeanette.

"And she impresses your good teaching." said Eleanor.

"That also impressive." Miss. Smith said.

Miss. Smith's class is going along nicely. The Chipettes and Chipmunks were doing what Miss. Smith told them to do and Alvin wasn't doing anything stupid this time. At the end of Miss. Smith's class, it went well! It was noon and the Chipettes and Chipmunks headed the cafeteria for lunch.

At the cafeteria, the Chipettes were sitting with the Chipmunks and they have something to tell them.

"Hey, girls, we want to tell you something." said Simon.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Eleanor.

"Me, Theodore, and Alvin are going to have a secret houseguest!" exclaimed Simon.

"Well, me, Brittany, and Jeanette are going to have a secret houseguest as well." Eleanor replied.

"Dave is going to the orphanage place to find out what me and my brothers' houseguest will be." Theodore said.

"Mr. Seville is going there too to see what me and my sisters' houseguest will be." said Jeanette.

"I don't want to spoil my secret houseguest surprise for me and my brothers." said Alvin.

"I won't spoil my secret houseguest surprise for me and my sisters." Brittany said.

The Chipettes and Chipmunks continued eating their lunches.

The rest of the school day was a success! The school day was over and the Chipettes and Chipmunks went to their lockers and collected their backpacks.

"Wow! The school day was great!" Alvin exclaimed.

"And a great day for me!" exclaimed Brittany.

"I hope you two enjoyed your school day." said Eleanor.

"It makes my sister happier." Jeanette said.

"It also makes our brother happier, too." replied Simon.

"Yes. What he said." Theodore said.

The Chipmunks saw Dave, waiting in his car at the curb.

"You guys have a great day at school?" asked Dave, driving away from the curb.

"Yes, Dave, the day was a success!" Simon replied.

"Yep, it makes Alvin happier than ever." said Theodore.

"My day is very happier indeed." said Alvin, smiling.

"I bet your day was happier than usual, Alvin. And when we get home, you'll meet your new houseguest." said Dave as he continued driving home.

Meanwhile, the Chipettes were riding the bus home back to their tree house.

"Well, Britt, I hope your day was more cheerful than ever." Eleanor said.

"We especially enjoy being sisters." said Jeanette.

"You sisters make my day even more cheerful." Brittany happily said.

"And when we get to our tree house, you'll get to see you new houseguest." said Jeanette as the bus ride home continues.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Wow! The Chipettes and Chipmunks had a successful day at school and other than that, they're going to meet their secret houseguest when they get home. That wraps up Chapter 3 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. For the last time and I'm not going to repeat, adoption will happen later in the story like I promise you right now. In the next chapter, what do you think Brittany and Alvin's secret houseguest will be? What will their names be? Find out in Chapter 4. Tmalott19 out!

Like I said before, Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 is made by Nickelodeon and it is not made by me, it's made by Badgasarian Jr. and Janice Karman. No rude reviews please and write a very magnificent one or two.


	4. Chapter 4: New Houseguest

I'm really, really, sorry about another lengthy wait everyone, I was busy wait for the other author's review to pop up, but it turns they're too busy doing other stories, so I'm using a different method, I'm going to post my own reviews until the other authors changed their minds. By the way, here is the fourth chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. Dave and Alvin's brothers surprise him with the secret houseguest he'll be getting at the Seville residence, while Brittany's sisters surprise her new houseguest at their tree house. Who will their names be? Let's find out now. Onward!

After this chapter is done, I hope a review might pop up sooner or later.

Again, Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 is a Nickelodeon show and I do not own it. It's directed by Ross Badagsarian Jr. and Janice Karman.

* * *

Chapter 4: New Houseguest

Dave was pulling up his car on the drive way, arriving at the Seville residence. Dave told the Chipmunks to close their eyes.

"Alright, guys, I want you to keep your eyes shut tight, so that you don't want to spoil your surprise." prompted Dave.

"Alright, my eyes are shut." Simon replied.

"I'm keeping them shut, Dave." said Theodore.

"My eyes are tight shut." Alvin said.

After Dave and the Chipmunks got out of their car, they entered the house and Dave closed the door, and he prompted the Chipmunks to open their eyes.

"Alright, guys, here he is, open your eyes and meet your new houseguest." Dave said.

When the Chipmunks opened their eyes, they were thrilled! The houseguest was just like Alvin. He wears the same cap, same sweater, same blue eyes, same blue jeans, and same sneakers and same gold brown hair that sticks out of his cap.

"Hello, new houseguest, it's a pleasure to meet you." said Alvin, greeting his new brother. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Alvin Seville."

"And I'm Simon Seville." he introduced.

"And my name is Theodore Seville." he greeted.

"And that's Dave Seville, the songwriter." Alvin introduced the new houseguest to Dave. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alvin Jr. Seville." he greeted.

"Wow! Alvin Jr., welcome to the Seville residence." said Alvin, hugging his new brother.

"Let us show you around the house." instructed Theodore.

"That's the living room over there, there's the kitchen, and that's Dave's desk in the room over there." Simon said to Alvin Jr.

The Chipmunks and Alvin Jr. went upstairs to show more rooms to him.

"This is Dave's bedroom, there's our bedroom, and there's the bathroom." Simon finished showing everything around the house to Alvin Jr.

"Wow, guys! You totally make your new brother impressed, showing me everything." Alvin Jr. said happily.

This makes Alvin more happier, because he has a new brother.

"You guys make my day happier." said Alvin.

"Well, Alvin, your day is more luckier." said Theodore.

"Your day will be great as we prepare for the First Annual Boat Race." explained Simon.

"What's the boat called, Simon?" asked Theodore.

"It's called the Wasp." replied Simon. (A/N: The Wasp is seen in the 1999 movie, Stuart Little)

"Is it finished yet?" Alvin asked.

"It's almost finished, Alvin, just a few more parts and it'll be ready." replied Simon.

"Well, the Chipettes will meet us there, tomorrow." Theodore said.

"Who will be my racing partner?" Alvin asked.

"Brittany will be your racing partner." Simon replied.

"Okay." said Alvin.

"We're going for a family outing." Simon said.

The Chipmunks continued to play with their new brother the rest of the day as they're preparing for their family outing tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Chipettes boarded off the bus to their tree house. Jeanette and Eleanor told Brittany to close her eyes, so to not spoil her surprise.

"Alright, Brittany, we want you to keep your eyes closed." Jeanette instructed.

"Your new guest will wait you inside the tree house." said Eleanor.

"Alright, my eyes are closed shut." Brittany replied.

The Chipettes entered their tree house and Jeanette the door behind her sisters and Eleanor told Brittany to open her eyes.

"Okay, Brittany, meet your new houseguest." Eleanor said.

When Brittany opened her eyes, she was surprised! The new houseguest was just like her. She has the same yellow hair and ponytail on back, same blue eyes, same pink shirt, same pink skirt with black leggings, and same pink low cut shoes.

"Hello, new guest, great to meet you." said Brittany, greeting her new sister. "I'm Alvin's girlfriend, Brittany Miller."

"I'm Simon's girlfriend, Jeanette Miller." she greeted the new houseguest.

"And I'm Theodore's girlfriend, Eleanor Miller." she introduced. "What's your name?"

"I am Brittany Jr. Miller." she greeted.

"Wow! Brittany Jr., welcome to our tree house." Brittany said, hugging her new sister.

"Let's show you around the tree house." said Jeanette.

"This is our living room and that's our kitchen." Eleanor said Brittany Jr.

The Chipettes and Brittany Jr. went upstairs to show more things.

"These are our beds and that's where we sit next to the window these days and that's our bathroom." Eleanor finished showing every room to Brittany Jr.

"You girls make your new sister happy." said Brittany Jr.

It makes Brittany happier than ever.

"My day is still happy, because we got a new sister." said Brittany happily.

"I hope you're happy as well, too, Brittany." replied Eleanor.

"Well, Brittany, I hope you're prepared for the First Annual Boat Race tomorrow." said Jeanette.

"And the boat's name is called what?" Brittany asked.

"The Wasp." Jeanette replied.

"Is Simon finished with it yet?" asked Brittany.

"He just needs to put the finishing touches on it and it will be ready to go." replied Eleanor.

"The Chipmunks will meet with us tomorrow." Jeanette said.

"Who's my racing partner?" asked Brittany.

"Your racing partner is Alvin." Eleanor replied.

"I love Alvin a lot." said Brittany.

"Hope you're prepared for a family outing tomorrow." said Jeanette.

The Chipettes played with their new sister all day as they were prepared for the event tomorrow.

Meanwhile, there was a dark alley that was in town and it's not far away from the Seville residence and the Miller residence. The dark alley belongs to the home of the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes, who are plotting against the Chipmunks and Chipettes to be eliminated.

The Dark Chipmunks' leader is Dark Alvin and the Dark Chipettes' leader is Dark Brittany. They both wear all black and they have red things on their right eyes and they also want to take over the entire world.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!" Dark Alvin laughed in an evil way. "Those six weasels aren't going to stop us for taking over the world."

"I agree, Dark Alvin, they won't know that we will be conquering the world and destroy those six rats once and for all!" Dark Brittany said in an evil tone.

Dark Alvin's sidekicks, Dark Simon and Dark Theodore, want to help him conquer the world and to eliminate the Chipmunks.

"So, boss, what plans are we planning for?" Dark Simon asked.

"When is the perfect plan going to come?" asked Dark Theodore.

"We'll be planning to destroy the Chipmunks and once we eliminate them, we take over the world! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha!" laughed Dark Alvin.

Dark Brittany's assistants, Dark Jeanette and Dark Eleanor, want to assist her of eliminating the Chipettes and rule the world.

"What's your plan going to be, boss?" Dark Jeanette asked.

"When are you going to do your plan?" asked Dark Eleanor.

"My plan is to eliminate the Chipettes and after that, we shall rule the world!" Dark Brittany explained triumphantly.

"After a couple of nights have gone by, it would be the perfect night to do our evil scheme." Dark Alvin said.

"Yes, Dark Alvin, a perfect night for our scheme." said Dark Brittany.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes agree to wait a couple of nights to fly by for their perfect evil scheme to come. They're up to no good as the screen fades to black.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Uh Oh! The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes are up to no good! They are going to plot against the Chipmunks and Chipettes to be eliminated and rule world, but that won't happen until later in the story. Anyways, that wraps up Chapter 4 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. I hope you enjoy this chapter being this long. In the next chapter, the Sevilles and the Chipettes are going on a family outing for the First Annual Boat Race. Who will win? Find out in Chapter 5. Please do not write any rude reviews just some nice ones and review what you like about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Outing

I apologize, yet, again for another long and lengthy wait everyone on Fanfiction. I was very busy doing other things I have to do. All these times, I would be a great Fanfictioner and that would be a great career for me if I am at college, but guess what, I don't have to go to college. Without further ado, here is the fifth chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. This tells about the Sevilles and the Chipettes going on a family outing for the First Annual Boat Race. Who will win the race? Let's find out.

Once again, Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 is directed by Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman, not directed by me.

* * *

Chapter 5: Family Outing

The Sevilles and the Chipettes went out for a family outing for a special event. It is called the First Annual Boat Race. The announcer, Tom Wilson, welcomed everyone to join in the event.

"Welcome, everyone to the First Annual Boat Race. Every year children from school come here every year for modeled boats and which will prevail. Who will win the race and take the magnificent trophy." Tom announced.

Simon had just finished putting the finishing touches on the Wasp. It was finished at last. The Chipettes and Chipmunks were doing checks.

"Anchor up?" asked Jeanette.

"Check." replied Simon.

"Stays all battened?" asked Eleanor.

"Check." Theodore replied.

"Rudder?" Brittany asked.

"Check." Alvin replied.

"Sails?" asked Brittany Jr.

"Check." replied Alvin Jr.

"Third line?" asked Simon.

"Check." replied Jeanette.

"So, guys, would like a hot dog?" Dave asked.

"Check!" the Chipettes and Chipmunks said simultaneously.

The Wasp was ready to go and in perfect shape.

"Everything seems to be shape. But to be on the safe side me and Brittany are gonna check the hull for leaks." Alvin said as he and Brittany went inside the Wasp.

Suddenly, Simon, Alvin Jr., Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany Jr., and Eleanor saw an evil ship. It belonged to Derek, the school bully who makes fun of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. They were horrified!

"Oh no, Derek!" Theodore said fearfully.

"Well, rats, where did you get your new brother and your new sister too?" Derek asked.

"I'll have you know we are not rats and you're nothing for being mean!" Simon angrily said.

"Yeah! You're always mean all the time!" said Eleanor angrily.

"We'll see about that!" Derek said as he stormed off.

"Don't listen to him guys, he's a meanie!" Jeanette angrily said.

"Yeah, mean I say!" said Theodore in an angry tone.

"Everything is set underway." Tom said to the other judge Terrence .

"Alright." Terrence said.

Tom sat on the judge's table and test out the microphone.

"It's time to get those boats in the water and grab your remotes." Tom announced.

"Hey, Alvin, Brittany, would you mind getting the remote to us?" asked Simon.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Alvin and Brittany both said.

Dave, Alvin's brothers, and Brittany's sisters were taking the Wasp to the water if it floats.

Brittany and Alvin were struggling to get the remote up and they managed to get it up.

Finally, Dave, Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters put the Wasp in the water.

"Wow! She's beautiful when it floats on the water." said Dave.

"I'll say." Simon said.

Brittany and Alvin managed to pick up the remote, but it was really heavy and they stumbled backwards.

Dave looked at Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters. He realized what's wrong with them.

"You guys alright? What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Maybe we should come back next year for another race." Theodore replied.

"Why's that?" asked Dave.

"We don't have any lucky underwear." Simon replied.

"You don't have lucky underwear on." said Dave.

"You're right, we don't." said Jeanette.

"What she said." Eleanor said.

Brittany and Alvin continued struggling to get the remote to the Wasp and avoiding the people's footsteps.

"This thing is heavy!" moaned Alvin.

"Indeed." replied Brittany.

They continued to stumble on to avoid the remote getting crushed.

"Look, guys, I know this race can be very difficult to win, but the good thing about this is to never stop trying, okay?" Dave asked.

"Okay." Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters said.

"That's the spirit." said Dave.

Tom rang his bell and announced everyone that the race is about to begin.

"Everyone to the places the race is about to begin." he announced.

Brittany and Alvin kept stumbling to get the remote to the Wasp, but more footsteps kept coming!

"Where's Alvin?" Simon and Theodore asked.

"Where's Brittany also?" Jeanette and Eleanor asked.

Brittany and Alvin accidentally dropped the remote to the ground.

"Look out!" Alvin and Brittany shouted.

It was too late. One of the people's footsteps crushed the remote to pieces. Dave, Alvin's brothers, and Brittany's sisters ran to them. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore could see the remaining pieces of the remote. They were very sad and now they can't control the Wasp.

"Are you guys hurt? What happened?" Dave asked.

"It was completely our fault. We couldn't grip it." said Alvin sadly.

"Yeah. It's our fault." Brittany sadly said.

"Nice way to lose, rats!" Derek laughed rudely.

Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters sadly ran to the bench with Brittany Jr. and Alvin Jr. behind.

"Guys, wait!" Alvin Jr. shouted.

"Everything will be a okay." Brittany Jr. said.

"No, it won't." Simon sadly said, holding the broken remote.

Brittany Jr. examined the remote.

"May be we can fix it. A little glue. Who knew." Alvin Jr. said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Jeanette said sadly.

"This is awful. My first family outing. I ruined everything." said Alvin sadly.

"I agree, Alvin." Brittany said in a sad tone.

"Well, you know, guys, these things happen." said Dave.

"But, what about my brothers?" Alvin asked.

"And my sisters?" asked Brittany.

They see Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor sadly sitting on the bench with Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. offering comfort.

"I'll be right back." Dave said getting up.

Alvin and Brittany sadly glanced at each other.

Dave went to see Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sister.

"Guys, you know what, just because we can't win the race doesn't mean our family outing had to be ruined. Let's just go home." Dave said.

"All boats on the starting line. Ready. Set. Go!" Tom announced.

Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters sighed, disappointed.

When Dave turned his head, he realized that Alvin and Brittany vanished!

"Alvin!" Simon and Theodore shouted.

"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor shouted.

They could see Brittany and Alvin controlling the Wasp.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Simon asked.

"We're sailing." Brittany replied.

"You gotta get off the boat." said Theodore.

"We don't know how." Alvin replied.

Dave, Alvin's brothers, and Brittany's sisters went to the bridge.

"Go, Alvin and Brittany!" Simon shouted.

"Tighten the mainsail, sister." Jeanette instructed.

"What is the mainsail?" Brittany asked as she and Alvin went under the bridge.

The Sevilles and the Chipettes went to the other side of the bridge.

"Come on, Alvin, don't let your new brother down!" Theodore said.

"And don't disappoint your new sister, Brittany!" Eleanor shouted.

"Don't worry, guys we won't let you down." Alvin and Brittany said.

All the boats were gently floating on the water. Brittany and Alvin have good luck winning the race.

Everything in the race was fine at first, until Derek plots an evil scheme to destroy the Wasp.

He directed his ship to the other contestant's and crashed it to pieces.

"Cheater! Smashing another boat will lead you to disqualification!" the contestant angrily said.

"Well, I just did." Derek replied.

Brittany and Alvin saw the wrecked boat. They were terrified.

"Gosh." Alvin said fearfully.

"Oh dear." said Brittany in a fear voice.

This time, Derek's ship crashed into three boats. Brittany and Alvin steered the Wasp to avoid the wreckage.

Brittany and Alvin gulped. This wasn't a good idea for them to control the boat.

"I'm a little scared, Alvin." whimpered Brittany.

"I'm right here, Brittany, it'll be okay." Alvin replied comforting her.

Just then, Derek's scheme has come.

"Hope those rats come swim!" Derek said, shifting his ship to them.

"Alvin! Brittany! Look out!" Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor shouted.

Brittany and Alvin looked and gasped.

Derek's ship rammed into the Wasp and water gushed inside the Wasp and the pole got caught into Derek's sail.

"That can't be good!" Alvin said fearfully.

"This is bad." said Brittany, feeling scared.

"Look what those rats did to my sail!" Derek angrily said.

"They are not rats!" said Simon angrily.

"Well, they are rats." said Derek.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Eleanor angrily said.

"You're going down!" said Jeanette in an angry tone.

"Get him!" Theodore shouted.

Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters attacked Derek.

Alvin and Brittany climbed up the pole to get it out of Derek's sail.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guys, you know better than fighting Derek isn't right." Dave said as he picked up Simon, Eleanor, Theodore, and Jeanette.

"He kept calling us rats!" Simon angrily said.

"Well, you are chipmunks after all." Dave replied.

"Dave, look!" Theodore shouted, pointing his finger to Brittany and Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany managed to snap the string to Derek's sail and got the pole free.

Derek knew that his ship was malfunctioned.

"Oh dear! The controls! They're broken!" Derek said, disappointed.

"Come on, Brittany, we can't lose!" Alvin said.

"Let's do this!" replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin turned the steering wheel until Derek's ship is out of sight. They were in first place.

"Yeah!" shouted Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore.

"Yeah, we won!" Alvin and Brittany shouted.

They crossed the finish line and everyone applauded for Alvin and Brittany for being the winners.

Tom announced everyone for Brittany and Alvin being winners.

"By the winners of the First Annual Boat Race, I give this trophy to Alvin Seville and this trophy to Brittany Miller." Tom announced. Everyone gave them a round applause.

Dave, Alvin's brothers, and Brittany's sisters were very pleased.

"Alvin, I am very proud of you." Dave said.

"Bro, you made us very happy." said Simon, hugging Alvin.

"Yes, and you made your new brother happy too." Theodore said.

"Brother, I'm proud of you, because you won and Brittany too." said Alvin Jr.

"Brittany, we knew you didn't let us down." said Eleanor.

"Yes, sister, your new sister is pleased with you." Jeanette said.

"Sister, you're the greatest racer ever." said Brittany Jr.

"Let's go home, guys. Me and the Chipmunks have a reward at home." said Dave.

"Me and my sisters have a reward too at our tree house." Brittany said.

Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes went home.

* * *

At the Seville residence, Dave rewarded the Chipmunks a family picture. Alvin was in the center with Theodore and Simon between him and Alvin Jr. on Simon's hand.

"You know, guys, you look great." Dave said.

"This is the happiest day of my life." said Alvin.

Dave took a picture of the Chipmunks. It was great family picture.

At the Chipettes' tree house, Jeanette rewarded her sisters with a family picture. Brittany was next to Eleanor with Brittany Jr. on her hand.

"Sisters, you would look great once I set the timer." Jeanette said.

"My day has been the happiest." Brittany said.

Jeanette set the timer on the camera and quickly joined her sisters and the camera clicked and it was a great picture of the Chipettes.

The Sevilles and the Chipettes had a great time together knowing when the afternoon hours have gone by.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Whew! A really lengthy chapter, isn't it? Well, Alvin and Brittany won the First Annual Boat Race and they are the winners. They knew they wouldn't let their new house guests down, but they didn't. They were very happy that they were awarded a family picture and that was the happiest time of their lives. That wraps Chapter 5 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. The show is directed by Badgasarian Jr. and Janice Karman, not me. Next chapter, what do you think is going to happen. It starts will a letter "A" and it is not a good word. Find out in Chapter 6. Post a great review of what you like about this chapter. No flames are allowed.


	6. Chapter 6: Adopted

Hello again everybody on Fanfiction. I just knew that I am doing a great job slowing the pace down, so that the story will go on and also the more longer the story gets, the more reviews I can get. And not only that, but I also want to say making fanfictions of cartoons is really fun. Anyhow, here is the sixth chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. This is where it's going to happen. It starts with a letter "A" and it isn't a good word. Can you guess what it is? Let's find out now.

Bottom line: Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 belongs to Nickelodeon and it's directed by Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman, not me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Adopted

Evening had come to the Seville residence. The Chipmunks and Dave were enjoying their evening as a family. Alvin appreciates his brothers a lot, because he'd been a great brother to Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr. He's happy with his brothers and Dave also.

"You know, Dave, it's a pleasure of you and my brothers to be a great family." said Alvin.

"I thought so, too, Alvin." replied Dave.

"Yes, brother, and you always like being part of our family, do you?" asked Simon.

"Yes, that's why we are brothers after all." Alvin replied.

"Yes, Alvin, we are one big happy family." Theodore said, hugging Alvin.

"Yep, Theodore, I just like my family that way." replied Alvin.

"So, brother, this is the greatest evening to spend our family time, together." said Alvin Jr.

"I think so too, new brother." Alvin replied, hugging Alvin Jr.

Everything was doing absolutely fine, when all of a sudden the phone rang in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dave would you mind getting that? I need to run upstairs to get my cap." Alvin asked.

"Sure thing, Alvin." Dave replied.

Dave got up from the chair and went to the kitchen. Dave picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Dave.

Indistrict talking was on the other line.

"Yes, I'm Dave Seville." he replied.

Indistrict talking continues.

"Is there something to want to tell me?" asked Dave.

Indistrict talking continues.

"Well, yes, he is a red clad chipmunk and he's part of my family." Dave replied.

Indistrict talking continues.

"What?! You want me to adopt him?" Dave asked fearfully.

Indistrict talking continues.

"I can't do that. He's my son and he can't leave my family." said Dave, almost angry.

Indistrict talking continues.

"I guess I have to do the right thing." Dave said in a sad voice.

Indistrict talking finishes.

"Bye." And with that, Dave sadly hung up the phone.

"Oh man, Alvin is not going to like this." Dave sadly said.

Dave sadly went back to the living room to tell Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr.

"Gee, Dave, you never felt that sad before." Simon said.

"So, what is making you sad, Dave?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, father, why you so sad?" Alvin Jr. asked.

"Guys, you're not going to like this." said Dave sadly.

"Okay, Dave, we'll hear this." Simon said.

"Your brother is being *gulp* adopted." Dave said at last.

Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr. were horrified.

"Adopted!?" shrieked Simon and Theodore.

Alvin Jr. fainted into Theodore's arms after what Dave had said.

"M-m-m-my brother is a-a-adopted." Simon said as tears start to come to his blue eyes.

"Oh, Simon, I'm going to miss him." whimpered Theodore trying to keep back tears.

"I can't tell Alvin about this, but I have to." said Dave sadly.

Just then, Alvin finally came downstairs, with his cap on, and went to the living room. He saw his brothers and Dave acting sad. He never see them sad before and wondered why.

"You guys never felt this sad before. Why's that?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, you're not going to like this. You're *gulp* adopted." Dave sadly said.

Alvin frowned. "Adopted?!" he said.

"Yes, I was on the phone with someone and said I have to let you go." explained Dave sadly.

"Oh, Dave, my day has turned into a sad one that I'm adopted." Alvin said trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, Alvin, I'm sorry you have to go." said Dave.

"Dave, you want me to leave?" asked Alvin.

"Oh dear, Alvin, it's the right thing for you." Dave sadly said.

"Alvin, please don't leave us." Simon whimpered as tears poured down his face.

"I have to, Simon." Alvin said in a sad voice.

"This stinks! My brother is adopted and now I will never see him again." Theodore said and he and Simon stormed upstairs.

"Dave, this is the saddest day of my life." said Alvin sadly.

"I know your day has turned to a sad one, Alvin." said Dave.

"Thanks, Dave." replied Alvin.

"Alvin, would you like to leave tonight?" Dave asked.

"Yes, Dave." Alvin replied. "I'll go get my knapsack."

And with that, Alvin left the living room to get his knapsack.

"All I can take with me is this picture of you, me, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr." Alvin said as he stuffed the picture in his knapsack.

"Alvin, I hope it's the right thing for you." Dave sadly said to him.

"I hope so too, Dave" said Alvin, feeling more sad.

Alvin was waiting for night to come for him to leave. It was the saddest day of his life.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Chipettes' tree house, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany Jr. were enjoying their evening as sisters. Brittany likes her sisters, because she like them a lot.

"You know, sisters, it's a great evening to be sisters all the time." said Brittany.

"I think so, too, Britt." Eleanor replied.

"Being sisters is the greatest time of our lives." said Jeanette.

"After all, I'm Alvin's girlfriend. And Jeanette, you're Simon's girlfriend and you're Theodore's girlfriend, too, Eleanor." Brittany said.

"Yes, Brittany, we are the Chipmunks' girlfriends after all." Jeanette replied.

"And I really like the new sister, Brittany Jr." said Brittany.

"Yes, new sister, it a great evening for us." replied Brittany Jr.

The Chipettes were enjoying their evening when something rang in Jeanette's pants pocket.

"Something is ringing in my pants pocket." Jeanette said.

Jeanette grabbed something that was ringing in her pants pocket. It was her phone that was ringing.

"Excuse me, girls, I need some quiet time in our bedroom to talk on the phone." said Jeanette as she went upstairs to the Chipettes' bedroom.

Jeanette sat on her bed, answering the phone.

"Hello?" Jeanette asked.

Indistrict talking on the other line starts.

"Yes, I'm Jeanette Miller, Simon's girlfriend." she replied.

Indistrict talking continues.

"Something you want to tell me?" asked Jeanette.

Indistrict talking continues.

"Yes, she is a pink clad chipette and she is my sister." Jeanette replied.

Indistrict talking continues.

"What do you mean adopt her?" asked Jeanette.

Indistrict talking continues.

"She's my sister and I can't adopt her." Jeanette said, half angry.

Indistrict talking continues.

"You're right, I have to do the right thing for her." Jeanette sadly said.

Indistrict talking finishes.

"Bye." said Jeanette sadly and put her phone back in her pants pocket.

"I can't tell my sisters about this." Jeanette sadly said.

Brittany, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr. wondered why it take so long for Jeanette to talk on the phone.

"Jeanette takes a long time talking on her phone." said Brittany.

"I'll say it takes twenty minutes to talk on the phone." Eleanor replied.

Finally, they saw Jeanette coming downstairs with the sad look on her face.

"Why the long face, sister?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, I hate to tell you this. You're, you're..." Jeanette said, trying to figure what she's going to say.

Brittany and Eleanor pondered what the answer will be.

"...adopted." Jeanette said finally.

Brittany's heart sank. "Adopted?!"

Brittany Jr. went out cold and on Eleanor's arms of what Jeanette said.

Eleanor's pigtails went down and tried hard not to cry.

"Oh, Jeanette, I'm going to miss my sister." Eleanor sadly said.

"Oh, dear." Brittany said as tears formed in her blue eyes. "My day has turned to a sad day, because I'm adopted."

"Oh, Brittany, I'm going to miss you a lot." Jeanette said as tears come to her purple eyes and down to her purple hoodie.

"I'll miss you, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr., too." said Brittany as tears poured down her face and soak her pink shirt. "I'm going to get my knapsack."

And with that, Brittany sadly went to her sisters' bedroom to get her knapsack.

"I'm taking this picture of me, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr. with me." Brittany sadly said as she put the picture in her knapsack.

Brittany was so sad, because she is adopted and now her day was turned to a sad day for her.

"Brittany, do you want to leave tonight?" Jeanette asked, brushing tears off her face.

"Yes, Jeanette, I would like that." sniffed Brittany.

Brittany continued to have her tears run down her face as she was waiting for night to come for her to prepare to leave.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Oh dear! Poor Alvin and Brittany! They are both adopted by their families and now their days have turned to sad ones. And worse, this is the saddest point of the story and this is one of the emotional chapters this story has. I don't know some other chapters are really emotional. Anyways, that wraps Chapter 6, which is the saddest point of the story. I hope this didn't make you sad as well. In the next chapter, the Sevilles and the Chipettes say their farewells to Brittany and Alvin going away. Stay tuned for Chapter 7. Please post a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving

Alright everybody on Fanfiction. I'm sorry, yet, again for another long wait. How come I keep saying that? I know I keep saying that all the time every time I wait a day or two to post a new chapter. That is the key to keep up with the story. By the way, here's the seventh chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. This chapter is about Dave, Alvin's brothers, and Brittany's sisters saying their goodbyes for Brittany and Alvin going away. Enjoy chapter 7.

Like I said before and last time, Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 is owned by Ross Badagsarian Jr. and Karman Janice.

* * *

Chapter 7: Leaving

Night had come and that was the time for Alvin to leave. Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr., who is still out cold, were waiting outside for Alvin to come out.

"I hope we have to do the right thing for Alvin, guys." said Dave sadly.

"Dave, I hate Alvin leaving us." Simon said, wiping tears off his face.

"Yeah. We're a family." said Theodore, holding back tears.

"Theodore, let's go back inside and think what we have to do before Alvin leaves." said Simon as he and Theodore went back inside the Seville house.

"Get it together, Dave. It's the right thing for Alvin." Dave said to himself.

At last, Alvin sadly came out of the house with his knapsack.

"You'll speak to my brothers, won't you? I hate to say goodbye to all of you." Alvin sadly said.

"Of course, Alvin." replied Dave.

"Well, goodbye." Alvin sadly said.

Dave picked up Alvin and hugged him.

"I love you, Alvin." Dave said sadly.

"I love you, too, Dave, ahem, Mr. Seville." Alvin replied sadly.

Dave put Alvin back down and Alvin grabbed his knapsack and started walking away.

"Man, I hope Dave and my brothers might say anything to me." Alvin said to himself.

Alvin was a speck of a distance away from his house, until Simon and Theodore came out to tell him something.

"Alvin! Wait!" shouted Simon and Theodore.

"Brothers?" asked Alvin.

"We want to say one thing before you leave." Simon sadly said.

"Oh, Simon, I knew you would be a great brother to me." Alvin replied.

"Alvin, you're the greatest brother ever." said Theodore.

"Thanks, Theodore." Alvin replied.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I'm going to miss you." Simon said as tears poured down his face.

"I'll miss him, too, Simon." said Theodore as tears came to his brown eyes.

"I'll miss you, too, brothers." said Alvin as tears finally came to his blue eyes.

"Farewell, Alvin, I'll never forget you." said Simon while tears streaked down his face.

"Farewell, Simon and Theodore." Alvin said as tears poured down his face.

"I hope the Chipettes didn't hear the whole thing." Alvin said to himself.

Meanwhile, at the Chipettes' tree house, Eleanor was sadly waiting outside their tree house, waiting for Brittany to come out. Jeanette was still inside the tree house, thinking of what to say to Brittany before she leaves.

Finally, Brittany sadly came out of the tree house with her knapsack.

"You'll speak to Jeanette, right, Eleanor? I hate to say goodbye to you." Brittany sadly asked.

"I will, Brittany." replied Eleanor.

"Well, so long." said Brittany.

Eleanor hugged Brittany. She hate for her sister to leave.

"We love you, Brittany." Eleanor said as tears came to her emerald green eyes.

"I love you, too, Eleanor." Brittany replied as tears poured down her face and soaking her pink shirt.

Brittany sadly grabbed her knapsack and prepared to leave.

Brittany was about to go down the steps of her sisters' tree house, until Jeanette came out and tried to say something to her.

"Brittany! Wait!" Jeanette shouted.

"Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"We want to say one thing before you go." Jeanette said.

"Aw, Jeanette. You always say good things to me. I couldn't." replied Brittany.

"We want to say you're the best sister ever." said Jeanette.

"Thanks, Jeanette." Brittany replied.

"I wish you don't have to leave. I'm going to miss you." said Jeanette while tears ran down her face.

"I'll miss her, too, Jeanette." Eleanor sadly said.

"I'll miss you, too, sisters." Brittany replied with more tears running down her face.

"So long, Brittany." Jeanette and Eleanor sadly said.

"*sniff* Goodbye, Jeanette and Eleanor." Brittany replied sadly as she walked down the steps of her sisters' tree house.

After Brittany left the tree house, she saw Alvin on the sidewalk. He was feeling very sad. She walked over to him.

"Alvin, are you adopted?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. Are you, too?" asked Alvin, brushing tears off his face.

"Yes." Brittany sadly replied.

"Before we leave, let's say our final farewells to our families." Alvin said.

"Okay." replied Brittany sadly.

"Farewell, Dave, Simon, and Theodore, I'll never forget you." Alvin called to them.

"We'll never forget you, too, Alvin." Dave, Simon, and Theodore called back.

"So long, Jeanette and Eleanor." Brittany called to her sisters.

"So long, Brittany." Jeanette and Eleanor called back.

And with that, Brittany and Alvin begin to leave. They were walking for miles away from their homes until, finally, Brittany and Alvin are gone.

The Sevilles were depressed. With Alvin gone, they can't stop thinking about their brother being away.

"Dave, I never thought I say this, but, I'll never see Alvin again." Simon said as more tears ran down his face.

"Yeah, Simon. I'll miss my brother a lot." said Theodore while tears streaked down his face.

"I know, guys, I'll miss Alvin, too, but it's the right thing for him." said Dave sadly.

The Sevilles sadly went back inside the house, hoping not to think about night without Alvin isn't right.

At the Chipettes' tree house, Jeanette and Eleanor were heartbroken. With Brittany gone, they think they will never be sisters again.

"Oh, Jeanette, *sniff* I'll never see Brittany, again." Eleanor whimpered, putting her paws over her eyes and continued to cry.

"I know, Eleanor. *sniff* It's the right thing for her and I hate for her to leave with Alvin." Jeanette sniffed as more tears soaked her purple clothes.

Jeanette and Eleanor sadly went back inside their tree house, thinking of a night without Brittany isn't good.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dark alley, Dark Alvin and Dark Brittany's plans are working just fine.

"Yes! Those two chipmunks are adopted by their families!" Dark Alvin said.

"Those two can't stand a chance." said Dark Brittany.

"Boss, after this night is done, the next night will be the perfect plan, right?" Dark Simon asked.

"Or is it the next night after that?" asked Dark Theodore.

"The next night after that will be the answer and that will be the night of our evil scheme." Dark Alvin replied.

"So, Dark Brittany, waiting for the perfect night to come for you and Dark Alvin's evil scheme?" Dark Jeanette asked.

"It's after two nights, right?" asked Dark Eleanor.

"Yes, right after two nights have passed, the perfect night is our cue for our evil scheme." replied Dark Brittany.

"Sure hope you guys are ready." Dark Alvin said.

"We'll be ready." Dark Brittany replied.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes were waiting for the prefect night to come as they slithered in the darkness of the alley.

* * *

Later, Alvin and Brittany were a long distance away from their homes. They were sad that they had to leave their homes.

"Alvin, what if my sisters never see me again?" Brittany asked while tears ran down her face.

"Brittany, there will be a chance that your sisters will see you again." Alvin replied, comforting Brittany.

"*sniff* Thanks, Alvin." Brittany said, wiping away tears.

"Don't mention it, Brittany." Alvin replied.

At last, Brittany and Alvin found their new home. In the forest.

"Well, Brittany, this is where our new home should be I guess." Alvin said with his tear stained face.

"I guess so, Alvin." said Brittany, brushing tears off her face.

Then, Brittany and Alvin saw a big tree. It had a hole to see what's inside and it also had branches with leaves like an umbrella above the hole.

"Well, Brittany, guess this tree should be our new home." said Alvin.

"I guess." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin went inside the tree. The floor of the tree was solid and the rest of the tree inside was bark. Alvin and Brittany sadly put their knapsacks down with their pictures inside and set them aside.

How can Brittany and Alvin sleep without beds? They went back outside and try to find something to keep them warm.

"Hmm, guess this big leaf is useful as a blanket." Alvin said, taking the big leaf with him.

Brittany saw something pink. It was the pink petals from flowers.

"Hmm, pink is my favorite color and it matches my clothes, so I guess I'll take these as a blanket." said Brittany, taking a bunch of pink petals with her.

Brittany and Alvin were preparing to go to sleep inside the big tree.

"Brittany, I hope Dave and my brothers aren't missing me that much." said Alvin.

"I hope my sisters aren't missing me." Brittany replied.

"Well, good night, Brittany." said Alvin.

"Good night, Alvin." replied Brittany.

Alvin looked at his picture of him, Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr.

"I miss you, Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr." Alvin whispered.

Brittany looked at her picture of her, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr.

"I miss you, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr." Brittany whispered.

And Alvin and Brittany drifted to sleep.

* * *

Later that night at the Seville residence, Simon and Theodore were sadly preparing for bed without Alvin. Dave came into the Chipmunks' bedroom.

"Dave, are you starting to miss Alvin?" asked Theodore, brushing away tears off his face.

"I hope not, Theodore." Dave replied, hugging Theodore.

Dave saw Alvin Jr., which he is still out cold, because of the tragedy that happened that night. Dave went to Simon's bed. Simon was feeling very sad.

"Simon, do you miss your brother?" Dave asked.

"Y-y-y-yes Dave, I-I-I-I m-m-missed my brother." Simon whimpered and continued to cry.

"Look, Simon, I know you're crying over Alvin, but, face it, it's the right thing for him." explained Dave.

"*sniff* Thanks, Dave." Simon said, hugging Dave.

"Well, good night, guys." Dave said.

"Good night, Dave." replied Simon and Theodore minus Alvin Jr.

And with that, Simon and Theodore drifted to sleep.

At the Chipettes' tree house that night, Jeanette and Eleanor were sadly getting ready for bed without Brittany.

"Jeanette, I really miss Brittany, because *sniff* we like being sisters when we go to bed every night." said Eleanor with more tears running down her face.

"I know, Eleanor, but, night without Brittany is not right." said Jeanette, wiping tears away from her purple eyes.

"Good night, Jeanette." Eleanor said.

"Good night, Eleanor." replied Jeanette.

"Good night, Brittany Jr." Jeanette said.

Brittany Jr. didn't responded because she was still out cold, because of the tragedy thing that happened.

And Jeanette and Eleanor drifted to sleep.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Well guys, Brittany and Alvin have finally left their families and finally found their new home in the forest. The Sevilles are depressed that night without Alvin isn't right and the same thing for Jeanette and Eleanor that they can't live without Brittany isn't good. Whoa! That's a cold chapter, isn't it? Well, that ends Chapter 7 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. The next will be about the Sevilles and the Chipettes being torn apart without Brittany and Alvin being with them. Coming soon will be Chapter 8. Post a review and what you think about the chapter. Like I said no rude just nice ones.


	8. Chapter 8: Torn Apart

I apologize to all Fanfictioners that I keep doing this all the time. Waiting a day or two is the key to keep up with the story, so it can go on and on and on and on, and also wait for an author to post a review. I just do what I need to do to keep this story from going on. Without any a do, here is the eighth chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. After Brittany and Alvin left, the Sevilles and the Chipettes are very depressed and gloomy, because they are not a family together anymore. Enjoy Chapter 8, Fanfictioners.

* * *

Chapter 8: Torn Apart

The next morning at the Seville residence was not a good morning. Simon, Alvin Jr., and Theodore didn't sleep well at all. They kept thinking about Alvin not being with them and that's not right. Literally.

When Simon woke up, he looked terrible! His brown hair was messed up, his blue eyes were red from all the crying he had, and his pajamas were wrinkled. Simon went to Theodore's bed and woke him up.

"Theodore, wake up." said Simon, shaking him.

When Theodore groggily woke up, he just look as bad as Simon. His gold brown hair was a mess and his brown eyes were bloodshot from the crying he had.

"Simon, I didn't sleep very well last night." Theodore moaned.

"I didn't sleep well, too, Theodore." replied Simon.

"All I think about is Alvin." said Theodore.

"I was thinking about him, too." Simon replied.

Simon and Theodore (minus Alvin Jr.) got out of their pajamas and got into their normal clothes. They went to look out the window. To make matters worse, it was raining. The forecast calls for rain late tonight and ending sometime in the morning hours.

"The weather is awful, Simon." Theodore said in a moanful tone.

"This day is more sadder than usual, Theodore." replied Simon.

"Come on, Simon, let's go downstairs and see if Dave's awake." said Theodore.

"Alright, let's go." Simon replied as he and Theodore exit out of their bedroom, with Alvin Jr. still in bed.

Simon and Theodore went downstairs to see Dave, which he is in his normal clothes, in the kitchen. He is depressed. His black hair is messed up and his eyes were red and they have bags under them. Simon and Theodore went over to him and talk to him.

"Dave, are you alright?" Simon asked.

"I'm fine, Simon." Dave replied.

"Dave, did you sleep well last night?" asked Theodore.

"No, Theodore, I can't stop thinking about Alvin." replied Dave.

"We've been thinking about Alvin, too, Dave." Simon said.

"*sigh* Guys, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, we're the poorest family without Alvin." Dave explained sadly.

"Oh, Dave, I'm do missed Alvin a lot. I just can't live without him." said Simon as fresh tears came back to his blue eyes.

"Yeah. I missed Alvin, too." Theodore whimpered with fresh tears coming to his brown eyes.

"Oh, guys, I guess I missed Alvin, too, because we are a family after all." Dave sadly said.

"Yes. *sniff* Alvin's our brother and, now, I missed him." Simon said, brushing away tears from his face.

"*sniff* Yes. What he said." said Theodore, whipping away tears off his face.

Just then, Alvin Jr. came downstairs to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Alvin Jr. asked.

"We're sad that we missed Alvin, because we're a family." Simon sadly replied while more tears poured down his face.

"Yes. A family." replied Theodore sadly with more tears running down his face.

"This is a very depressing day for us without Alvin." Dave sadly said.

Alvin Jr. heard what they said. He sadly went to the living room and sat on the couch, hoping not to get his mind over Alvin.

* * *

It was 7:30 A.M. and it was still raining outside. The rain was starting to settle down a little bit.

At the Chipettes' tree house, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr. didn't sleep well at all, because all they think of about is Brittany not being with them.

Jeanette woke up and she looked awful. Her brown hair was a mess and her purple eyes burn from crying too much. Jeanette went to Eleanor's bed and woke her up.

"Wake up, Eleanor." Jeanette said, shaking her.

When Eleanor woke up, she is a mess! Her yellow hair with pigtails were a mess and her emerald green eyes were red and have bags under them as well.

"Jeanette, I couldn't sleep, because I can't get my mind off of Brittany with us." Eleanor said.

"I couldn't get my mind off of her, too, Eleanor." replied Jeanette.

Jeanette and Eleanor got out of their pajamas and got into their normal clothes. They were still depressed, because they were starting to miss Brittany.

"Jeanette, I'm starting to miss Brittany." Eleanor said as fresh tears formed in her emerald green eyes.

"I'm starting to miss Brittany, too, Eleanor." replied Jeanette with fresh tears coming to her purple eyes.

Brittany Jr. woke up to see what's wrong with Jeanette and Eleanor.

"You girls okay?" Brittany Jr. asked.

"We've missed Brittany." Jeanette said while tears were running down her face.

"She's our sister and we've missed her." said Eleanor while tears ran down her face.

This made Brittany Jr. sad as well and no tears were coming to her eyes.

"Jeanette, may be we should go see the Sevilles and see if they might comfort us." Eleanor said, whipping tears off her face.

"Alright, Eleanor, let's go see them." replied Jeanette, grabbing her small, purple umbrella.

Jeanette, Brittany Jr., and Eleanor exited their tree house and went to the Seville residence. After Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr. entered the house, they saw Dave on the chair and when turned their heads, they saw Alvin Jr., Simon, and Theodore on the couch. They were depressed.

"Hey, girls." moaned Dave sadly.

"Hey, Mr. Seville." Jeanette replied.

"We came over here to see if you can comfort us." said Eleanor.

"Simon and Theodore might comfort you." said Dave.

"Okay." replied Jeanette and Eleanor.

Jeanette, Brittany Jr., and Eleanor climbed up the couch where Theodore, Alvin Jr., and Simon are sitting at.

"Hey, Simon, are you feeling sad?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, Jeanette, I'm sad, because of Alvin not here with us." replied Simon sadly.

"Are you feeling sad, too, Theodore?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, Eleanor, I'm sad, too." replied Theodore.

"*sigh* Jeanette, I missed Alvin." Simon sadly said.

"I missed Alvin, also, Eleanor." sighed Theodore.

"What my brothers said is that I missed my brother, too." Alvin Jr. sighed, deeply.

"Same thing for us, I missed my sister." Brittany Jr. sighed sadly.

"Oh, Simon. I missed Brittany a lot. I hope she's not dead." Jeanette whimpered, putting her paws over the lens of her purple glasses and began to cry on Simon's legs.

"Theodore, Brittany's been a great sister to us and, now, I really miss her." said Eleanor, putting her pigtails over her eyes and began to cry.

"It's alright, Jeanette, just continue crying. I'm right here." Simon said, sliding his paw on her back left and right for comfort.

"What if my sister is dead and I'll never see her again?" Jeanette asked, still crying on Simon's legs.

"Jeanette, I'm sure that your sister is alright out there and she'll be fine." Simon replied, still comforting Jeanette.

Jeanette stopped crying and got up. She still had tears running down her face.

"*sniff* You think so, Simon?" Jeanette asked, brushing tears off her face.

"I'm positive that Brittany is okay." Simon replied.

Jeanette hugged Simon and Simon hugged her back.

"Thanks, Simon, I owe you for comforting me." said Jeanette.

"Thank you, Jeanette." replied Simon.

Eleanor was still crying and Theodore hated it to see Eleanor cry.

"It'll be alright, Eleanor. Let me comfort you." Theodore said, patting Eleanor on the back for comfort.

"Theodore, what if we are never sisters again without Brittany?" Eleanor sniffed and continued to cry.

"Eleanor, I'll be sure that you, Jeanette, and Brittany Jr. will be sisters again when you have Brittany again." Theodore explained, still comforting Eleanor.

Eleanor stopped crying for a moment and looked at Theodore with tears still running down her face.

"*sniff* You really sure, Theodore?" Eleanor asked, whipping away tears from her face.

"I'm one hundred percent sure you'll be sisters again when Brittany returns." Theodore replied.

Eleanor hugged Theodore.

"Thanks, Theodore, I owe you one." Eleanor said.

"Don't mention it, Eleanor, it's worth it." replied Theodore.

Dave finally got up from his chair and said something to the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Simon and Theodore, I see you are comforting your girlfriends, but I hope now that Alvin is alright." said Dave.

"I hope Alvin is okay, too, Dave." replied Simon.

"I hope Brittany is okay with him, too, Mr. Seville." replied Jeanette.

"Sure hope our brother is fine out there." Theodore said.

"Sure hope our sister is okay out there, too." said Eleanor.

Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes' hopes were high as it continued to rain outside of the Seville residence.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Gosh! The poor Sevilles and the Chipettes are depressed, because all they can think is Brittany and Alvin. Living without them isn't right, because they are a family to them. After all, this is a hurt/comfort and family genre fanfiction. Anyways, that wraps Chapter 8 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. In the next chapter will be Brittany and Alvin enjoying live in the forest together. It will be split into two parts. Part one will be about Brittany and Alvin enjoying live in the forest in the morning and in the afternoon. Chapter 9 coming soon. Write a review of what you like about Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9: Forest Life, Part 1

Hello again, Fanfictioners, I'm back again. I just want to let you know that I'm doing a great job missing a day or two to post new chapters of the story, so that a review from an author would pop up. It is the formula to keep the story from going on. Anyways, here is Chapter 9 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. This chapter will be about Brittany and Alvin's life in the forest in the morning and in the afternoon. Like I said, it's split into two parts. Enjoy Chapter 9 everyone.

I'm not going to repeat the same saying over. Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 belongs to Nickelodeon and it's directed by Ross Badgasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.

* * *

Chapter 9: Forest Life, Part 1

It was 9:00 A.M. and it finally stopped raining and the sun finally came out, when the scene cuts to the forest. Brittany and Alvin was still asleep inside the big tree, but they were not dead at least not yet.

Alvin groggily woke up first. He hoped that he didn't got his mind over his family missing him. Alvin shook Brittany to wake her up.

"Brittany, wake up." said Alvin.

Brittany finally woke up and yawned.

"Morning, Alvin." Brittany replied.

"Say, Brittany, do you think our families are missing us?" asked Alvin.

"Well, Alvin, our families are missing us." replied Brittany.

"I couldn't get my mind off of my family." said Alvin.

"I couldn't get my mind off, either, Alvin." Brittany replied.

Brittany and Alvin got out of their make shift beds and went outside of the big tree.

"I still don't believe it, Brittany." Alvin said.

"Why's that, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr. are still missing me and Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr. are still missing you, Brittany." replied Alvin.

"You right, Alvin." said Brittany.

"You know, Brittany, since we're here in the forest, we should enjoy life in the forest to get our minds off of our families." said Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, enjoying forest life should help us." Brittany replied.

"What do you say we take a walk around the forest?" Alvin asked.

"I like taking walks. Let's do it." Brittany replied.

Brittany and Alvin begin to take their long walk around the forest. Alvin showed Brittany everything in the forest such as how many trees they're are, the beautiful lake, and the view of the entire forest.

"Wow, Alvin! I like everything you showed me in the forest." Brittany happily said.

"You sure like everything, don't you?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, everything, Alvin." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin finally ended their walk around the forest.

"That was the greatest walk in the forest ever, Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You said it, Britt." Alvin replied.

It was 11:00 A.M. and Brittany and Alvin don't know what else to do in the forest.

"What do you want to do next, Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"Hmm, how about a round of tag?" Brittany asked back.

"Okay, then. Tag! You're it!" Alvin said as he ran off.

"I don't think so!" Brittany replied and ran after Alvin.

Alvin ran as fast as a rocket on the forest floor to avoid being tagged by Brittany. Alvin zoomed and zoomed really fast on the ground, but he saw Brittany and she tagged him.

"Gotcha! Now you're it!" Brittany said, tagging Alvin, and running off.

"Not for long!" said Alvin, running after Brittany.

Brittany run as fast as she can to avoid from Alvin tagging her. She climbed up a tree and Alvin climbed up after her. Brittany jumped from branch to branch. Then, Brittany saw Alvin on the other side of the tree and he finally tagged Brittany.

"Gotcha, Brittany!" Alvin said, tagging Brittany.

"This game is fun, Alvin!" Brittany said.

"Really fun." replied Alvin.

Brittany and Alvin continued to play tag until they were tired out.

"Whew! That was a great game of tag wasn't it, Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, Brittany, a really great game." Alvin replied.

* * *

It was 12:00 P.M. and Brittany and Alvin's stomachs growled.

"Alvin, I'm starving." Brittany said.

"Me, too, Brittany." replied Alvin.

"If we find food on the trees, there are sure to be some." said Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin searched every tree in the forest, until they saw a tree with a lot of green apples.

"Perfect! This tree has a lot of green apples to keep our energy up." Alvin said.

"Well, Alvin, that should be our answer." Brittany replied.

"Would you like to help me get these apples down, Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"I'll help you, Alvin." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin climbed up the tree and shook the green apples loose and onto the ground. They ate a bunch of green apples until their stomachs were full.

"Let's take a couple of these green apples back to the big tree in case we get hungry again later." Alvin said.

"Okay, Alvin." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin took a bunch of green apples back to their big tree home.

It was 3:00 P.M. and Brittany and Alvin don't know what to do now.

"What to do now, Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"Since it stopped raining, how about mud drawing?" asked Alvin.

"I like mud drawing." Brittany replied.

Brittany and Alvin found sticks and found some mud on the ground and started to make their mud drawings.

"So, Brittany, what's your mud drawing of?" Alvin asked.

"It's a mud drawing of me, because I'm the prettiest chipette ever." Brittany replied.

"And you're a pink clad chipette, right?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, I'm a pink clad chipette. What's your mud drawing going to be?" asked Brittany.

"Well, it's a secret, so I want you to close your eyes." said Alvin.

Brittany closed her eyes and Alvin began to make his mud drawing. At last, he finished.

"Okay, Brittany, you can open your eyes now." Alvin said.

When Brittany opened her eyes, she was surprised! It was a mud drawing of a heart and the words "Alvin and Brittany Together." Brittany couldn't believe her eyes.

"You made this for me, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, Brittany. After all, you're my girlfriend. And the way you have yellow hair with a ponytail on the back of your head, your blue eyes sparkle, your pretty pink shirt and your pink skirt with black leggings attached, and your pink low cut shoes shine. That's why you're a pink clad chipette and also you're my girlfriend." explained Alvin.

Brittany had tears of happiness running down her face and wiped them away and hugged Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin, you're a great red clad chipmunk that makes me impress." Brittany happily said.

"Yes, Brittany, I'm a red clad chipmunk after all." replied Alvin.

"And Alvin, I always love you no matter what." Brittany said.

"I love you, Brittany." Alvin said.

"I love you, too, Alvin." Brittany replied.

Brittany and Alvin kissed and decided what to do for the evening and night.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

Well, guys, Brittany and Alvin are enjoying life in the forest to get their minds out of missing their families. They enjoy their forest life during the morning and afternoon. At the end of the chapter, Alvin realizes that he really liked Brittany, because she is Alvin's girlfriend after all. Chapter 9 of Forest Life, Part 1 ends here. Next chapter will be about the second part of Brittany and Alvin's life in the forest in the evening and night. Anyways, Chapter 9 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 ends here. Chapter 10 coming soon. Tell me what you like about this chapter and post a great review.


	10. Chapter 10: Forest Life, Part 2

Hello again, Fanfictioners, it's me again. I am very sorry about, yet again, another long wait. All I know of is that I always wait a day or another to post another chapter of another story. So, every time I keep up with the chapters, the authors would post a review sooner or later. Without any delays, here's Chapter 10 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. This is the second part of Brittany and Alvin's life in the forest in the evening and night. So, hope you enjoy Chapter 10.

Once again, Alvinnn! and the Chipmunk 2015 belongs to Nickelodeon and it's owned by Ross Badagasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.

* * *

Chapter 10: Forest Life, Part 2

Evening have come to the forest. After Brittany and Alvin enjoyed activities in the forest for the morning and afternoon, they want to know what to do for the evening and night.

It was, now, 6:00 P.M. in the forest and Brittany and Alvin were planning on what to do for the evening.

"So, Alvin, what do you want to do for the evening?" Brittany asked.

"How about a romantic boat ride in the lake?" asked Alvin.

"I like romantic boat rides, Alvin, let's go." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin made a raft off of logs and slid the raft into the lake.

Alvin was paddling with a stick and Brittany was sitting on the raft next to Alvin. Just then, Alvin looked at the sunset. It was a very beautiful sunset and Alvin showed Brittany how beautiful it was.

"Look at that beautiful sunset, Brittany." Alvin said.

Brittany looked at the sunset. Alvin was right, it was beautiful.

"Alvin, the sunset is so beautiful." Brittany replied with happy tears pouring down her face.

"Yes, Brittany, the sunset can be beautiful these days." said Alvin and continued paddling.

Then, the lake was sparkling. Alvin couldn't believe it. It was twinkling nicely. He showed Brittany how crystal clear the lake is.

"Look how crystal clear the lake is, Brittany." said Alvin.

Brittany looked at the lake. It was clear and twinkling.

"Wow, Alvin, the lake is crystal clear." replied Brittany.

"You said it, Brittany." said Alvin.

Brittany turned to Alvin and she had something to say to him.

"Oh, Alvin, I really like how beautiful the sunset was and how the lake is crystal clear." explained Brittany.

"Yes, Brittany, you like everything that's beautiful." replied Alvin.

"Alvin, you always love me as your girlfriend." Brittany said.

"And you always love me as your boyfriend, Brittany." replied Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, I'll never ever leave you." Brittany said.

"Well, I love you, Brittany." said Alvin.

"I love you, too, Alvin." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin kissed again for their best romantic boat ride in the lake.

"You know, Alvin, this is the greatest romantic boat ride ever." Brittany commented.

"Yep, Brittany, best boat ride ever." replied Alvin.

Brittany and Alvin docked the raft back to shore and ended their romantic boat ride.

* * *

When night have come, something has come to Brittany and Alvin's heads. They were starting to miss their families.

"Alvin, I'm starting to miss my sisters." Brittany said in a sad voice.

"You know, Brittany, I miss Dave and my brothers." said Alvin sadly.

"My sisters are really worried about me, because I got adopted with you." said Brittany with fresh tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Dave and my brothers are worried about me, too, Brittany." said Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin, *sniff* I just want to go home." Brittany whimpered, putting her paws over her eyes and began to cry.

Alvin hated it to see Brittany cry. He hugged her and slid his paw on her back for comfort.

"It's going to be okay, Brittany. I want to go home too, but we're still adopted. I don't know if this is a mistake or something." explained Alvin, still comforting Brittany.

Brittany got her paws off her eyes. She still had tears running down her face and looked into Alvin's blue eyes.

"*sniff* What if we're stuck out here in the forest with no home?" Brittany asked, brushing tears off her face.

"We're not going to be stuck out here in the forest, forever. My hope is that our families will forgive us and they'll say they'll never adopt us again, okay, Brittany?" asked Alvin.

"*sniff* Okay, Alvin." Brittany replied and stopped her crying.

"How about star gazing will cheer you up?" asked Alvin.

"Star gazing might cheer me up." Brittany replied.

"Star gazing always cheers me up when I feel sad. Let's go." Alvin said.

"Okay, let's gaze at the star right now." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin sat on a branch from a tree to gaze at the stars.

Alvin saw a star picture of something. When the stars connect from star to star, it formed a picture of Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr.

"I missed you Dave and brothers." Alvin said.

"You really miss Mr. Seville and your brothers?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, Brittany." sighed Alvin.

"It's alright, Alvin, you'll still see them." said Brittany, cheering Alvin up.

"Thanks, Brittany." replied Alvin, feeling better.

Then, it was Brittany's turn to gaze at the stars. It was a star picture of Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr.

"I missed you, sisters." Brittany said, feeling down. Alvin cheered Brittany up.

"Cheer up, Brittany, I'm sure your sisters aren't missing you that much." said Alvin, comforting Brittany.

"You think so, Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"I'm positive that your sisters aren't worried about you, so, it's going to be alright." Alvin said, hugging Brittany.

"Thanks, Alvin." Brittany replied, hugging Alvin back.

"Well, we better head back to the big tree, because we better get some sleep." Alvin said.

"Let's head back." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin headed back to the big tree to prepare to go to sleep.

"I hope I won't have a nightmare of me not being a Seville anymore." Alvin said, worried.

"I hope I'm not going to have a bad dream not being a Miller anymore." said Brittany worriedly.

"We should go to sleep now, Brittany." said Alvin.

"Okay, Alvin." replied Brittany.

"Good night, Brittany." Alvin said.

"Good night, Alvin." replied Brittany.

Alvin looked at his picture of Dave and his brothers.

"I missed you, Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr." whispered Alvin.

Brittany looked at her picture of her sisters.

"I missed you Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr." Brittany whispered.

And with that, Brittany and Alvin drifted to sleep.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

Golly! Brittany and Alvin are starting to miss their families. After they were enjoying their life in the forest, it finally came to their heads. Brittany was very sad, because her sisters were worried about her and Alvin made everything better by hoping this was a terrible mistake of being adopted. Anyhow, that ends Chapter 10 of the second part of forest life of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. In the next chapter, it will be about Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor's terrible day at school, because they couldn't get their minds out of Brittany and Alvin. Chapter 11 will be coming soon. Leave a review of what you learned about Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11: Unsuccessful School Day

Okay, Fanfictioners, it's me once again. Before we continue with the story, I just want to let to know that I'm doing a great job keeping up with the story, so, in that case, the authors would write nice reviews of the story. Anyways, last chapter was about the second part of Brittany and Alvin's forest life from the evening to night. Chapter 11 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 is finally here. This is about Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor's unsuccessful day at school, because they can't get their minds off of Brittany and Alvin. Anyhow, let's get to Chapter 11 right now.

* * *

Chapter 11: Unsuccessful School Day

Later that night in the forest, Alvin was having a bad dream.

(Alvin's Dream)

Alvin was dreaming that his family told him that he is not a Seville anymore and, now, he is a homeless red clad chipmunk.

"My family said that I'm not a Seville anymore?" Alvin asked himself with tears forming in his blue eyes.

Alvin, now, realized that he is no longer a Seville.

"Great. Now I'm a homeless red clad chipmunk." said Alvin and began to cry.

Alvin was very sad, because he knew that he's no longer a Seville, and he sadly continued walking along the sidewalk.

"Where will I live with no home, no food, and no bed, all because my family think that I'm not a Seville." asked Alvin himself, brushing away tears off his face.

Suddenly, some six ominous shadows lurked behind him. Alvin was startled.

"W-w-who's there?" Alvin asked fearfully.

Alvin was very scared that when he turned around, six black figures showed up with bloodshot eyes.

"Who are you, guys, go away!" screamed Alvin and he began to run away from them.

Alvin ran as fast as a speeding bullet to get away from the six black figures. He continued to run away from them as he ran into a dead end.

"I'm trapped!" Alvin fearfully said.

Sure enough, the six black figures caught up with Alvin.

"Get away from me!" screamed Alvin.

It was too late, the six black figures attacked Alvin, snapping out of his dream.

(End of Alvin's Dream)

Alvin screamed loudly and he panted frantically. Brittany was beside with her pink flower petal blanket covering her body, not her head. She turned to Alvin to see what was wrong.

"What's going on? Are you okay, Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I just want you to be safe and, now, you're in the most unliving place with me." Alvin replied.

"Alvin, this isn't your fault. It's our family's fault for getting us adopted." said Brittany.

"Yeah, Brittany, if they didn't adopted us, we wouldn't be here. Plus, I had a bad dream." Alvin replied.

"What was your dream about?" asked Brittany.

"I dreamt that I wasn't a Seville and I become a homeless red clad chipmunk." Alvin replied.

"Don't worry, Alvin, you're still a Seville, not a homeless red clad chipmunk." Brittany said, putting her arm on Alvin for comfort.

"Thanks, Brittany." Alvin replied.

"Good night, Alvin." said Brittany.

"Good night, Brittany." Alvin replied.

And Brittany and Alvin went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were sadly at their lockers, trying to get their minds off of Brittany and Alvin.

"Man, Simon, I can't get my mind off of our brother." said Theodore.

"Me, too, Theodore." replied Simon.

"I can't get mind out of my sister, Jeanette." Eleanor said.

"Me too, Eleanor." Jeanette replied.

"We can't tell Miss. Smith that Brittany and Alvin are adopted." Simon said.

"What can we do?" asked Eleanor.

"We have to tell her that Brittany and Alvin are called in sick." replied Theodore.

"I guess that's the best we can tell her." said Jeanette.

Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette entered Miss. Smith's classroom and went to their small desks. Right now, all they can think of is Brittany and Alvin being with them, but they couldn't get their minds off of them.

Derek teased Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor being the only ones without Brittany and Alvin.

"Well, rats, looks like you don't have your brother and your sister with you." Derek rudely said.

"Stop calling us rats!" Theodore angrily said.

"You're just always making fun of us, because you're a bully!" said Eleanor angrily.

"You're just rudely call us rats all the time!" Jeanette snapped.

"Just stop teasing us, you mean Derek!" snapped Simon.

After Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor argued with Derek, the school bell rang and Miss. Smith came into the classroom.

"Okay, everyone, before we get into the teaching lesson. Let's make sure everyone is here." explained Miss. Smith, getting her clipboard.

"Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller." called Miss. Smith.

"Right here." Theodore called back.

"Over here." called Eleanor.

"Alright, Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller." Miss. Smith called to them.

"Present." Simon called.

"I'm here." called Jeanette.

"Okay, Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller." called Miss. Smith.

There was silence in Miss. Smith's classroom. She called again, but no answer came. Everything was silent.

Miss. Smith realized that Alvin and Brittany were not in their small desks. She went over to Simon & Theodore.

"Simon, Theodore, where's your brother?" asked Miss. Smith.

"Oh, Alvin is called in sick, today." replied Simon.

"Yeah. He's ill, so he stayed home." Theodore said.

"Hmm." pondered Miss. Smith.

Then, Miss. Smith went over to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Is your sister here, today?" asked Miss. Smith.

"No, she stayed at the tree house, because she is ill." Jeanette replied.

"So, she decided not to come here, today." said Eleanor.

"Hmm, something is not right about this." Miss. Smith pondered to herself.

The rest of Miss. Smith's class wasn't going along nicely. Simon, Eleanor, Theodore, and Jeanette continued to not getting their minds off of Brittany and Alvin.

At lunchtime in the cafeteria, it wasn't getting along, too. Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore still can't get Brittany and Alvin out of their heads.

"Theodore, I can't get mind off of Alvin." said Simon, eating his lunch.

"I can't get my mind off of Alvin, too, Simon." replied Theodore.

"All I know, Theodore, is that he is adopted with Brittany and, now, he's not here with us for lunch." explained Simon.

"Yeah. We are brothers with him after all." said Theodore.

"Jeanette and Eleanor, are you not getting your minds off of Brittany?" asked Simon.

"No, Simon, I can't get it out of my head." replied Jeanette.

"Me, too, Jeanette, it's still in my head." Eleanor said.

"Simon, I still can't believe Brittany is adopted with Alvin." sighed Jeanette.

"We are sisters with Brittany after all." Eleanor said.

"You know what, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore, we can't get our minds off of Brittany and Alvin." Simon said.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor continued to eat their lunches.

* * *

The rest of the school day wasn't successful. It was an unsuccessful school day. Eleanor, Theodore, Jeanette, and Simon kept getting minds of Brittany and Alvin, but they couldn't get it out of their heads.

"Man, the school day was a terrible one." Jeanette said.

"Yes, it was unsuccessful for us." Theodore replied.

"We couldn't get our minds off of Brittany and Alvin." said Eleanor.

"All we think about is Brittany and Alvin not with us at school." said Simon.

Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Simon saw Dave, waiting in his car. They climbed up in the car and Dave begin to drive home. He told them how their school day turned out to be.

"So, guys, did your school day turned out good?" asked Dave.

"No, it was unsuccessful." replied Simon.

"Your school day was unsuccessful?" Dave asked.

"Yes, we couldn't get our minds off of Alvin." Theodore said.

"We also couldn't get our minds off of Brittany, too, Mr. Seville." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, she's our sister after all." said Jeanette.

"You know what, guys, I couldn't get my mind off of Brittany and Alvin, too." said Dave as he continued to drive home.

Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor arrived back at the Seville residence. Jeanette and Eleanor had one problem: they can't live in their tree house without Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor wanted to ask Theodore and Simon something.

"Hey, Simon, is it okay if you ask Mr. Seville if we can stay with you until Brittany comes back?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, because we can't live in our tree house without Brittany." said Eleanor.

"I hope Dave will let you stay with us after I ask him." Simon replied.

"I sure hope so, Simon." said Theodore.

That night, Simon and Theodore asked Dave if Jeanette and Eleanor can stay with them and he said that's alright with them if they can stay until Brittany comes back. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were preparing for bed. Jeanette was sleeping with Simon and Eleanor was sleeping with Theodore.

"Well, Simon, it's nice for Mr. Seville letting us stay with you until we have Brittany again." said Jeanette.

"I think that was nice, too, Jeanette." replied Simon.

"Well, I hope I won't have a nightmare having Brittany with us anymore." said Jeanette nervously.

"I hope not, too, Jeanette." said Simon.

"Good night, Simon." said Jeanette.

"Good night, Jeanette." replied Simon.

And Simon and Jeanette drifted to sleep.

Eleanor said something to Theodore before they go to sleep.

"Thanks for letting Mr. Seville stay with you." said Eleanor.

"My pleasure, Eleanor." replied Theodore.

"Hopefully, I won't dream of Brittany not with us no more." Eleanor nervously said.

"Hope not, too." Theodore said.

"Good night, Theodore." Eleanor said.

"Good night, Eleanor." replied Theodore.

And Theodore and Eleanor drifted to sleep.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

Geez! Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor had an unsuccessful day at school, because they couldn't get their minds off of Brittany and Alvin. Simon and Theodore made everything a little bit better for asking Dave if it's okay for Jeanette and Eleanor to stay with them until they have Brittany again. That concludes Chapter 11 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. In the next, Miss. Smith calls Dave for a meeting at his house to talk about Brittany and Alvin. Coming soon will be Chapter 12. Rate this chapter and review what you like this chapter or not.


	12. Chapter 12: A Serious Situation

My apologies to all of you, Fanfictioners. Don't remind me to say that I have keep you all waiting for a new chapter to be posted to the story it goes to. To my opinion, I am really doing a great job posting new chapter every once in a while. I always apologize for lengthy waits to all Fanfictioners waiting for the new chapter. Anywho, Chapter 12 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 is here. This chapter talks about Miss. Smith having a meeting with Dave at his house to talk about Brittany and Alvin. Let's get to Chapter 12, now.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Serious Situation

Back at the forest that night, Brittany was having a nightmare, just like Alvin did the other night.

(Brittany's nightmare)

Brittany's nightmare was about her sisters not knowing her being a Miller anymore. Her sisters think she is a lonely pink clad chipette.

"My sisters think I'm not a Miller anymore?" Brittany asked herself with tears forming in her blue eyes.

To her opinion, she is not a Miller. She's a lonely pink clad chipette.

"My life. It's over. My sisters think I'm a lonely pink clad chipette, and they think I'm not a Miller." Brittany said and began to cry.

Brittany hated to be a lonely pink clad chipette. She liked being a Miller, but, no, Brittany is very lonely.

Just then, the same ominous shadows crept behind her.

"W-w-w-who's there?" Brittany asked, feeling scared.

Brittany saw the same black figures with bloodshot eyes.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Brittany and ran off.

Brittany quickly ran away from the black figures to avoid being attacked.

"I mustn't let them get me or I'm dead." panted Brittany as she continued running.

Brittany, then, reached a dead end. She was doomed.

Not soon enough, the six black figures caught up with Brittany. She was more scared.

"Get away from me!" screamed Brittany.

The six black figures attacked Brittany, waking from her nightmare.

(End of Brittany's nightmare)

Brittany screamed loudly and panting frantically. She put her paws over her eyes and began to cry. She just have a horrible nightmare.

Alvin woke up to see Brittany crying. He got up and see what was wrong.

"Brittany, are you okay?" asked Alvin.

"Y-y-yes, Alvin, I'm okay." replied Brittany weakly.

"What I hear, Brittany, is that you're crying, tell me what's wrong." said Alvin, comforting Brittany.

"I-I-I-I just had a n-n-n-nightmare." Brittany said and continued to cry.

"What was your nightmare about?" asked Alvin.

"It was that I'm not a Miller anymore and my sisters think I'm a lonely pink clad chipette." replied Brittany and kept on crying.

"There, there, Brittany, you're still a Miller and you're absolutely not a lonely pink clad chipette, and, besides, you're safe with me." said Alvin, sliding his paw on her back for comfort.

"*sniff* You think so, Alvin?" asked Brittany with tears still pouring down her face.

"I'm sure your sisters think you're still a Miller and I'm sure you not a lonely pink clad chipette." explained Alvin.

Brittany hugged Alvin and stopped crying.

"*sniff* Thanks, Alvin." Brittany said.

"It's worth it, Brittany." replied Alvin.

"Good night, Alvin." said Brittany.

"Good night, Brittany." replied Alvin.

And Alvin and Brittany went back to sleep.

Later that night, at the Seville residence, Jeanette and Eleanor both had bad dreams. They dreamt that Brittany was no longer with them. Jeanette and Eleanor began to cry after their dreams ended.

Simon was laying next to Jeanette. He woke up to see Jeanette crying, because she had a bad dream.

"Jeanette, are you crying?" Simon asked.

"Yes, Simon, I am crying." Jeanette sobbed.

"Did you have a bad dream, Jeanette?" asked Simon.

"Yes, I dream that Brittany is no longer our sister and I thought I'll never see her again." replied Jeanette and continued to cry.

"Don't cry, Jeanette. I told you before that your sister is still safe with Alvin and there's a chance you'll see Brittany again, I promise." explained Simon, comforting Jeanette on the back.

"*sniff* Will I still see Brittany, Simon?" Jeanette asked, whipping tears off her face.

"Yes, Jeanette, you will still see Brittany if she's still alive." Simon replied.

Jeanette stopped crying and hugged Simon.

"Thank you, Simon." said Jeanette.

"Don't mention it, Jeanette." replied Simon.

"Good night, Simon." Jeanette said.

"Good night, Jeanette." Simon replied.

And Simon and Jeanette drift back to sleep.

Eleanor was still crying and Theodore got up to see why Eleanor's still crying.

"Eleanor, it's midnight, no wonder why you're crying at this time of night." said Theodore.

"It's not that, Theodore, it's just I had a nightmare." said Eleanor and kept on crying.

"Is it about Brittany?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, my nightmare was about her not with us anymore." replied Eleanor, continuing to cry.

"It's okay, Eleanor, not only Brittany is still adopted with Alvin but you still get a chance to see her." explained Theodore, rubbing Eleanor's back for comfort.

"*sniff* Will I?" Eleanor sniffed, wiping away tears from her face.

"Yes, Eleanor, and to add that, Brittany is still okay with Alvin." said Theodore.

Eleanor hugged Theodore and stopped crying.

"Thanks, Theodore." Eleanor said.

"You're welcome, Eleanor." replied Theodore.

"Good night, Theodore." Eleanor said.

"Good night, Eleanor." replied Theodore.

Theodore and Eleanor went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the phone rang and Dave answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked Dave.

"It's me, Miss. Smith." she said on the other line.

"Hello, Miss. Smith." Dave replied.

"Lister, Dave, we want to talk about Alvin and Brittany." Miss Smith said.

"Okay, Miss. Smith, where do you want this meeting at?" Dave asked.

"At your house in the living room." replied Miss. Smith.

"Alright, what time do you want to meet?" asked Dave.

"At 2:00 P.M." replied Miss. Smith.

"Alright, I'll gather up Simon, Alvin Jr., Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany Jr, and Eleanor for the meeting." said Dave.

"Okay, Dave, I'll see you there when I get there, bye." said Miss. Smith as she hung up.

"Bye." Dave said and hung up the phone.

It was approximately 2:00 P.M. and Miss. Smith finally arrived at the Seville residence. Dave let Miss. Smith in the house. They went to the living room where Simon, Alvin Jr., Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr. are gathered, sitting on the couch. Dave sat with them and Miss. Smith sat in a chair.

"I'm glad you here with us for the meeting, Miss. Smith." said Dave.

"Well, I'm so, too, Dave." replied Miss. Smith.

"Sure glad you remembered, Miss. Smith." Dave said.

"So, first off, how are things going?" Miss. Smith asked.

"It's been difficult." replied Jeanette.

"Difficult?" asked Miss. Smith.

"Very difficult." said Theodore.

"Very difficult?" Miss. Smith asked.

"Worse." said Eleanor.

"Worse than difficult." Simon replied.

"This isn't the time to say how difficult things are. You see, I came over to give you some news." explained Miss. Smith.

"What type of news?" asked Dave.

"Well, they haven't shown up in school." replied Miss. Smith.

"Who?" Theodore asked.

"Alvin and Brittany." replied Miss. Smith.

"Oh no! Are they okay?" Dave asked.

"No, they didn't make it." Miss. Smith replied.

"Oh no, what happened to them?" asked Simon.

"Apparently, they were homesick for several days and they still hadn't shown up." explained Miss. Smith.

"Gee, that's horrible!" Eleanor said.

"I know, and one of my students said they got the flu, so they stayed home for a couple of days. And the flu is a bad cold." explained Miss. Smith.

"You mean no one told them?" Dave asked.

"Do they have to know?" Miss. Smith asked.

"Well, several days after they stayed home several days until they got back to school and don't know where they went." explained Simon.

"But they haven't been in school for days." said Miss. Smith.

"Days? How is that possible?" asked Dave.

"Because they were sick days ago. Which part is confusing you?" asked Miss. Smith.

"Alvin and Brittany were adopted and they have been gone three days ago." Dave told Miss. Smith.

"Three days ago? You're telling me that Alvin and Brittany are adopted and that explains why they haven't been in school. I just told you so." Miss. Smith said.

"This is bad, Dave." said Theodore.

"Really bad." Jeanette said.

"Very bad." said Eleanor.

"What are we going to do, Dave?" asked Simon.

"We have to take this up to the police." replied Dave.

Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. glanced worriedly at each other and went to the Chipmunks' bedroom.

That night after Dave called the police, they arrived at the Seville residence.

"Mr. Seville, I'm Detective Sherman and this my partner Detective Allan, we understand your son is missing." he said.

"And our daughter, too." said Jeanette.

"Thanks for coming." Dave said, relieved.

"This is terrible! My son is missing!" Alvin Jr. said aloud.

"Get a hold of yourself." said Brittany Jr. calming him down.

"This is just bad. My brother is missing. Really." Alvin Jr. calmly said.

"Listen, all we need is something that will help us." said Brittany Jr.

Brittany Jr. whispered into Alvin Jr's. ear.

"Yes, we'll do it tonight." Alvin Jr. said.

Meanwhile, in the dark alley, the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes are making their evil scheme.

"This could be it. This is the perfect night to eliminate those six weasels." said Dark Alvin.

"So, what's the plan for this perfect night?" Dark Theodore asked.

"What will it be, boss?" Dark Simon asked.

"My plan is the red clad chipmunk gets eliminated tonight." replied Dark Alvin.

"The perfect night for the evil scheme to come." said Dark Brittany.

"So, boss, what are you eliminating?" asked Dark Eleanor.

"Who will it be?" Dark Jeanette.

"The pink clad chipette gets eliminated tonight." replied Dark Brittany.

The Dark Chipmunks and Darks Chipettes were preparing for their evil scheme.

Back at the Seville residence, the police were taking snapshots around the house for evidence. Detective Sherman got off the phone with someone.

"Mr. Seville, you'll have to come with me." said Detective Sherman.

Dave, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor arrived at the police station.

"So, Mr. Seville, tell me what your son looks like." Detective Sherman said.

"Well, Alvin is a red clad chipmunk wearing a cap with light brown hair sticking out, blue eyes, red sweater with an "A" on it, blue pants, and red sneakers." explained Dave.

"How about you two? What's your sister like?" asked Detective Sherman.

"Brittany is a pink clad chipette with yellow hair with ponytail on back, blue eyes, pink shirt with a "B" on the left side, pink skirt with black leggings attached, and pink low cut shoes." said Jeanette.

"So, Sherman, when's our chance to see Brittany and Alvin, again?" asked Dave.

"Okay, do you want it straight?" asked Detective Sherman.

"Well, no." replied Dave.

"Well, in that case, Brittany and Alvin are at home right now, waiting for you." said Detective Sherman.

"We gonna need this more straighter than this." said Dave.

"In a case like this, if these two chipmunks are on to something, then they are not interested in money" Detective Sherman explained.

"Detective Sherman, are they interested in?" Dave asked.

"Kicks, and, also, these two are some kind of spree or something like that." replied Detective Sherman.

"Hmm, let's not go with that." said Dave.

"Yes, then you might kiss them goodbye." said Detective Sherman.

"Gosh." said Dave.

"It's over. The things I've seen. Plus, I have a photo to show you. It'll take you a second." Detective Sherman said.

Detective Sherman got up from his desk and went to get his photo book.

"Oh, yes, right off the back look at this. This kept me waiting for weeks." said Detective Sherman.

Detective Sherman showed the photo to Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Oh! Horrible!" said Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor simultaneously.

"Thanks for the help, Sherman, we'll think of something to help find Brittany and Alvin." said Dave with Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor following him.

Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor left the police station and try to think of something to help them find Brittany and Alvin as they drove back home.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

Oh noes! Brittany and Alvin are missing! This is a very, very, very, serious situation. I sure hope Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor will think of something to help them find them. And, yes, adopting them was a mistake, and, now Brittany and Alvin must be found at once. This concludes Chapter 12 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. In the next chapter, Brittany and Alvin make their decisions and head back home while something else is going on. Stay tuned for Chapter 13. Review this chapter and post what you think about it.


	13. Chapter 13: Going Back & Posters

Hello again, Fanfictioners, I'm back once again. I'm sorry for, yet again, another wait everyone. Every time I say that, it's just that everyone are waiting for the new chapter to be posted and I can say is that waiting for the new chapter is the formula to keep up with the story. With that takin care of, here is Chapter 13 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. It tells about Brittany and Alvin thinking how their families lied to them and decided to head back home while something else is going on.

Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Going Back & Posters

It was still night time and it was exactly 6:00 P.M.

Back at the forest, Brittany and Alvin woke up from their nap and what to think about their families.

"Brittany, do you think our families made a mistake about adopting us?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, they are mistaken of adopting us." replied Brittany.

"I don't know what we can do now." said Alvin.

"I don't know, either." Brittany said.

Just then, something appeared on Alvin and Brittany's left shoulders. It was Angel Alvin and Angel Brittany.

"Listen, your family might be worried about you." said Angel Alvin.

"Yeah, they can't just leave you out here." said Angel Brittany.

Then, something appeared on Alvin and Brittany's right shoulders. It's was Devil Alvin and Devil Brittany.

"Just listen to your shoulder angel, Alvin, just think about your family." Devil Alvin said.

"And just think about your sisters, too." said Devil Brittany.

"You think Dave and my brothers are worried about me?" asked Alvin.

"Yes." replied Angel Alvin and Devil Alvin.

"To think that my sisters are worried sick?" asked Brittany.

"Yes." Angel Brittany and Devil Brittany replied.

"Dave and my brothers are mistaken of adopting me and lied to me?" Alvin asked.

"Yes." Angel Alvin and Devil Alvin replied.

"My sisters made this mistake of being adopted with Alvin and they lied?" Brittany asked.

"Yes." replied Devil Brittany and Angel Brittany.

"They took me away from the Sevilles, just because we were so happy?" asked Alvin.

"Yes!" replied Devil Alvin and Angel Alvin.

"I was taken away from the Millers, all because we're so happy together?" Brittany asked.

"Yes!" Devil Brittany and Angel Brittany replied.

"That's wonderful!" Alvin said.

"Really excellent." said Brittany.

"I think you missing the point. Should I go over it again?" Angel Alvin asked.

"That's why I've been feeling sad and that's why I keep thinking about them." Alvin said.

"I've been sad all the time and I kept thinking them." Brittany said.

"I'm not a homeless red clad chipmunk. I'm a Seville." said Alvin.

"And I'm not a lonely pink clad chipette. I'm a Miller." Brittany said.

"I'm Alvin Seville." he said.

"I'm Brittany Miller." she said.

"I'm Alvin Seville!" he shouted loudly.

"I'm Brittany Miller!" she shouted.

Devil Alvin and Devil Brittany had to say something to Brittany and Alvin.

"Brittany, Alvin, please, you have to listen to us. Your family are really worried about you. They want us to hand you over." explained Devil Alvin.

"As your family made a real mistake, I order you to run." said Devil Brittany.

"We'll go home." said Alvin.

"Yes, home." Brittany said.

"Home? Oh no, that's miles from here." Devil Alvin said.

"And it's dark out and someone may be after you." said Devil Brittany.

"Besides, you could get lost." Angel Alvin said.

"And never be seen again." said Angel Brittany.

"No, no we won't get lost." Alvin said.

"We always know the way back home." Brittany said.

"Well, good luck getting back home." Angel Alvin said as he vanished as well as the others vanished.

"Goodbye, Angel Alvin, bye, Devil Alvin." said Alvin.

"Bye, Angel Brittany, goodbye, Devil Brittany." Brittany said.

"Well, Brittany, let's pack up our family pictures and head back home." said Alvin.

"Alright, Alvin, let's pack up." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin packed up their family pictures in their knapsacks and Alvin had to say one thing to Brittany before they leave the forest.

"So, Brittany, our families made a bad mistake of adopting us, right?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, Alvin, it's wasn't our fault. It their fault for adopting us and that is a mistake after all." replied Brittany.

"Alright, Brittany, let's head back home." said Alvin.

"Home here we home." said Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin began their journey back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dave, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette arrived back at the Seville residence and decide what to tell Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr.

"Dave, do we have to tell Alvin Jr. about this?" Simon asked.

"Do we also need to tell Brittany Jr. also?" asked Eleanor.

"Guess we have to tell Alvin Jr., right?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, guys, we have to them." Dave replied.

After Dave, Simon, Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore entered the house, something is going on. Everyone was doing something to help find Brittany and Alvin.

"What's going on?" Jeanette asked.

"We're making posters." said Mrs. Croner.

"We're going to put them all over town." Derek said.

"That's right, it describes Alvin and Brittany and offer a reward if anyone finds them." said Dave's girlfriend, Julie.

"Isn't it wonderful? It was all Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr's idea." said Miss. Miller, the mother of the Chipettes.

"Don't worry, Dave, it might just help find Brittany and Alvin." Miss. Smith said.

"We'll find your brother, Mr. Seville." said Kevin.

"And we'll also find your sister, Jeanette and Eleanor." Precious said.

Dave beckons Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. to tell them something.

"Never stop trying, right, Dave?" Simon asked.

"Listen, guys, I don't think this is going to work." Dave said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Jeanette.

"How come it's not going to work?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, why it is not working?" Theodore asked.

Dave examined the posters of Alvin and Brittany. There is one thing that was missing. They have no picture of Alvin and Brittany.

"Because there's no picture of Alvin and Brittany. We need a picture of Alvin here and a picture of Brittany here." Dave said.

"The family photo of you, me, Alvin, Alvin Jr., and Theodore could be our answer to print the picture of Alvin on the poster." said Simon.

"And the picture of me, Brittany, Jeanette, and Brittany Jr. could be a print out picture of Brittany, too." Eleanor said.

Dave, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette decided to cut out the pictures of Alvin and Brittany from their portraits to put on their posters.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dark alley, the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes' evil scheme has come.

"This is it! The perfect night for our evil scheme." said Dark Alvin.

"Yes, Dark Alvin, it is the perfect night to eliminate those six chipmunks." Dark Brittany said.

"Boss, we have something to tell you." said Dark Simon.

"It is urgent!" Dark Theodore said.

"This is urgent indeed." Dark Jeanette said.

"Urgent I say." said Dark Eleanor.

"Tell us what it is." Dark Alvin said.

"Bad news the two chipmunks are on their way home. What do we do?" asked Dark Simon.

"Here's the plan, they got to go through the park." Dark Alvin replied.

"Yes, and?" Dark Theodore asked.

"Once they get there, we'll be sure we eliminate them." said Dark Brittany.

"That is a great plan, boss." Dark Jeanette said.

"Perfect plan." Dark Eleanor said.

"Alright, let's head out." Dark Alvin said.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes left the dark alley and head for their evil scheme.

Later, Brittany and Alvin finally left the forest and making great progress so far to get back home.

"Well, Brittany, we're sure to get back home." Alvin said.

"Yes, Alvin, I missed my tree house." said Brittany.

"You really missed your tree house?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, and me and my sisters enjoy living next to you." replied Brittany.

"I'm sure you'll be back in your tree house and you, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr. will be sisters again." said Alvin.

"Thanks, Alvin." Brittany said.

"Don't mention it, Brittany." said Alvin.

Brittany and Alvin continued their journey home. They hope their families are not worried about them.

Brittany and Alvin entered the park. They didn't know they were heading for danger. That is where the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes' said they want to eliminate Brittany and Alvin at the park. Brittany and Alvin thought this is a wrong turn home. Things are about to turn bad for Brittany and Alvin.

End of Chapter 13

* * *

Oh gosh! Brittany and Alvin are really heading back home, but, in the end of this chapter, they are headed for danger. The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes planned to eliminate Brittany and Alvin. Man, this is really bad for Brittany and Alvin heading for danger. Things are going from bad to worse, but that's another chapter coming soon. Chapter 13 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 ends here. Next chapter will be about Brittany and Alvin escaping the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes. Please write a review of what you think about this chapter. No flames allowed.


	14. Chapter 14: Escape

Alright before we continue to the story, I want you to thank you all Fanfictioners a Happy Thanksgiving. Well, Thanksgiving is tomorrow. I hope you will be enjoying a great Thanksgiving Day for tomorrow. Anyhow, here is the the fourteenth chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. You all know that I making this fanfiction for the T.V. show. This chapter will be about Brittany and Alvin escaping the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes to avoid being eliminated. Will they be able to get out of the park alive? Let's find out.

Enjoy the chapter and Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

* * *

Chapter 14: Escape

Brittany and Alvin continued the path in the park knowing where to go until they come to a fork. They don't know where to go.

"This doesn't look like the route back home." said Alvin.

"I don't think we took the right route, Alvin." said Brittany.

"I think we made a wrong turn, Brittany." said Alvin.

"Alvin, I think we're lost." Brittany said.

"Our shoulder angels tried to warn us, Brittany." said Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, we are lost." said Brittany.

Suddenly, something went past behind Brittany and Alvin. They were startled.

"W-w-w-what was that, Alvin?" Brittany asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Brittany." Alvin replied.

Then, Brittany and Alvin saw a rustle in the trees. Then, another figure was on a tree branch. Brittany was scared.

"Alvin, I'm scared." Brittany said, hugging Alvin.

"It's okay, Brittany, I'm right here." Alvin said, comforting Brittany.

All of a sudden, Dark Alvin and Dark Brittany showed up.

"How you doing? You must be Alvin Seville." said Dark Alvin.

"And that must be Brittany Miller your girlfriend." Dark Brittany said.

"Who are you, guys?" asked Alvin.

"I'm the evil Dark Alvin and this is the evil Dark Brittany and we are here to eliminate you right here in the park." explained Dark Alvin.

"You're going to eliminate us?" Alvin asked.

"And we're also going to eliminate the other four chipmunks." Dark Brittany said.

"You mean my brothers?" Alvin asked.

"And my sisters?" asked Brittany.

"Yes." Dark Alvin replied.

"Actually, we better get going." said Brittany as she and Alvin began to walk again.

Then, Dark Simon and Dark Theodore appeared.

"What's your hurry, Alvin?" Dark Simon asked.

"You in a hurry for something, Brittany?" asked Dark Theodore.

After that, Dark Jeanette and Dark Eleanor joined in.

"Yeah, where you going?" asked Dark Jeanette.

"Uh, what's their names, again?" Dark Eleanor asked.

Soon, Brittany and Alvin are surrounded by the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes. They have nowhere to run.

"Run for it, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Run!" Alvin screamed at the top of his lungs as he and Brittany began to run away from the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes.

"They're getting away!" Dark Simon said.

"What now, guys?" asked Dark Eleanor.

"Get them!" Dark Alvin shouted.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes began to chase after Brittany and Alvin.

Brittany and Alvin were running as speeding bullets to avoid being eliminated by the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes.

"Are they after us, Alvin?" Brittany asked while running.

"Let me turn around and check." Alvin replied.

Alvin turned his head and see that the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes are really chasing after them.

"Yes, Brittany, they're chasing us! Run faster!" Alvin said.

Brittany and Alvin began to run faster to escape the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes.

"Come back here!" said Dark Brittany while running.

"Come back and be eliminated!" Dark Eleanor said, still running.

"We'll get them, boss." said Dark Simon as he ran.

"Just shut up and run!" Dark Alvin ordered while running.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes continued to chase after Brittany and Alvin.

Then, Brittany and Alvin saw a river bank. They need something to ride the river with. Then, they spotted a big tree bark on the ground. It is sure enough to ride on it to the river.

"We'll soon escape this place and also the six evil chipmunks." Alvin said as he paddled the tree raft into the river.

"Those six evil chipmunks want to eliminate us." said Brittany.

"We're not going to be eliminated, Brittany." said Alvin as the tree raft drifted gently on the river.

Brittany and Alvin are sure they finally got away from the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes.

"You think we lost them, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Let me check." said Alvin.

Alvin check to see until he saw the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes on another tree raft. They were still after Brittany and Alvin.

"Brittany, they're still after us! I must paddle faster!" said Alvin as he began to paddle faster.

"Let's get out of here, Alvin!" shouted Brittany.

"We got you now!" laughed Dark Alvin.

"You're ours now!" said Dark Brittany.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes continued to go after Brittany and Alvin.

Brittany and Alvin realized they were heading for the rapids.

"Hang on, Brittany, we're heading for the rapids!" Alvin shouted.

Brittany and Alvin tried their best to keep their balance when hitting the Rapids.

"Whoa, these rapids are really going crazy." Brittany said, trying to keep her balance.

"Just hang on tight, Brittany, we're almost through the rapids." Alvin said.

Then, the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes caught up with Brittany and Alvin to the rapids.

"Boss, we're heading to the rapids!" said Dark Jeanette.

"Hold on tight, everyone!" Dark Brittany ordered.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes hold on tightly on the tree raft to avoid getting knocked off their raft and into the water.

"Whoa, let's not try to get any boulders." Dark Alvin said.

"Every river has rapids. I hate rapids." said Dark Theodore.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes continued to get through the rapids.

Brittany and Alvin finally made it through the the rapids and back to calm waters. Suddenly, Brittany saw something and she knew they were heading for danger.

"Uh-oh!" Brittany said.

"What is it, Brittany?" asked Alvin.

"Look!" Brittany said, pointing at something.

"*Gasp* We're heading for a waterfall!" shouted Alvin.

"Let's get our knapsacks and jump off this thing!" Brittany said, grabbing her knapsack.

"Good idea, Brittany!" replied Alvin as he grabbed his knapsack.

"On the count of three, we jump off this thing. Ready, Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"One..." said Alvin.

"two..." Brittany said.

"Three!" said Alvin and Brittany as they jumped off the tree raft just in time.

"Whew! That was a close one." Brittany said in relief.

"Let's see how those six evil chipmunks try to get us." said Alvin.

"Alvin, let run away from those six dark chipmunks, again." Brittany said.

"Let's go." Alvin said as he and Brittany began to run again.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes saw a waterfall coming their way.

"Boss, we're heading for a waterfall!" Dark Eleanor shouted.

"Turn this thing around!" ordered Dark Alvin.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes paddled as hard as they could, but the currents were strong. It was no use the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes plunged down the waterfall.

"Curses!" shouted Dark Alvin as he fell.

"No! We're falling!" Dark Brittany shouted as she and the others fell down the waterfall.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes disappeared down the waterfall, but that is not the last time everyone will see the evil Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes. They will be back for Plan B.

Brittany and Alvin finally ran away again and came back to the fork where they were before.

"We finally escaped those six evil chipmunks." said Brittany.

"Yes, we did, Brittany." said Alvin.

"So, which path will take us home?" asked Brittany.

"Let's see." Alvin said, scanning which path to take.

Then, Alvin saw the alternative path. It's the path that will lead them home.

"I found the alternative path, Brittany." said Alvin.

"That should take us home, Alvin." Brittany said.

"Come on, Brittany, let's this path to the way to our home." said Alvin.

"Home, here we come." Brittany said.

Brittany and Alvin took the alternative path home and out of the path. They were relieved that they finally escaped the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes and got out of the park alive.

End of Chapter 14

* * *

Whew! Brittany and Alvin sure did escape the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes and finally got out of the park alive. But the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes will be back for Plan B, because it is not the last time everyone will see the evil Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes, because they will be planning another scheme that is part of their Plan B, but that won't happen until a later chapter. That concludes Chapter 14 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. Next chapter will be Brittany and Alvin return home and then something that makes them leave again. Chapter 15 will be soon. Please rate this chapter and post a review of what you like about this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Back Home & Leaving Again

My apologies to all of you on Fanfiction, I have to take a break for making these chapters and waiting for the real, I repeat, the real author's review of the chapters I poster long ago. So, yeah, I just needed a big break for making this story good and unique. So, here it is, everyone, the fifteenth chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 and, yes, I'm doing this for the TV show that was aired on Nickelodeon and it is a good TV show. Anyways, this chapter is about Brittany and Alvin return home and then something makes them leave again. Enjoy Chapter 15, everyone.

* * *

Chapter 15: Back Home & Leaving Again

Dave has gathered everyone and told them where to go and where to hang up the posters.

"Okay, here's where I draw the line, Mrs. Croner, Miss. Miller, and Julie, you take uptown cover as many streets as you can." Dave instructed.

"Okay." said Julie as she, Mrs. Croner, and Miss. Miller hoped into Julie's car.

"Miss. Smith, Precious, Derek, and Kevin, you take downtown every side street and alley." instructed Dave.

"Alright." said Miss. Smith as she, Derek, Precious, and Kevin aboard Miss. Smith's car.

"Where do we go, Dave?" asked Simon.

"Where are we going with?" Eleanor asked.

"How far is it?" asked Jeanette.

"Are we getting their by car?" Theodore asked.

"You guys are coming with me we're going to circle around the park and it's not far from here and we're going there by my car." Dave said as he, Jeanette, Theodore, Simon, and Eleanor aboard his car.

Dave reversed his car out of the driveway and drove to the park.

Brittany and Alvin finally came out of the park and they saw that they are finally home!

"We made it! I can't believe it. I'm home!" said Alvin.

"Home has come to me!" Brittany said.

"Dave! Simon! Theodore! I'm coming!" Alvin said as he ran towards the Seville residence.

"Jeanette! Eleanor! Here comes Brittany!" she said as she ran towards the Seville residence.

Brittany and Alvin entered the Seville residence and put their knapsacks with their family pictures aside.

"Dave? Simon? Theodore?" called Alvin.

"Jeanette? Eleanor?" Brittany called.

"It's me, Alvin! I'm back!" Alvin called.

"Jeanette! Eleanor! I've returned!" called Brittany.

"Dave? Simon? Theodore?" called Alvin again.

"Jeanette? Eleanor?" Brittany called again.

"Where is everybody?" asked Alvin.

"Where are they?" Brittany asked.

"There's nobody else here." said Alvin Jr. with Brittany Jr., sitting on the stair case.

"It's just the four of us now." said Brittany Jr.

"Where they go?" Alvin asked.

"Movies. I think." replied Alvin Jr.

"Movies?" asked Brittany.

"Oh yeah, ever since you left its movies, parties, roller skating, amusement parks. They're having a great time of their lives." explained Brittany Jr.

"They are?" Brittany asked.

"Oh sure. Listen. We hate to tell you this but they're celebrating." Alvin Jr. said.

"Celebrating what?" asked Alvin.

"Can't you guess?" Brittany Jr. asked.

"No." Brittany replied.

"They were so happy to get rid of you both." teased Alvin Jr.

"That's a lie! I don't believe that!" said Alvin angrily.

"Yeah! I don't believe that, either!" Brittany angrily said.

"Oh, boy." said Alvin Jr. as he and Brittany Jr. got off the staircase.

"I wish we can spare you this, but this is going to break both your hearts. Look up there." said Brittany Jr., pointing at the top of the desk.

"At what?" Alvin asked.

"See for yourself." replied Brittany Jr.

Brittany and Alvin climbed up the desk and when they got up, they can't believe their eyes! Alvin sees his picture of his brothers and it only has a picture of Simon and Theodore not Alvin and Brittany sees her picture of her sisters and it only shows Jeanette and Eleanor not Brittany. Their hearts were broken in two pieces.

"They did that right after you left. Mr. Seville says "Who wants to look at those faces anymore.'" said Alvin Jr.

"He did?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah." replied Alvin Jr.

"And my sisters?" asked Brittany.

"He gave them to them and they tore it up." Brittany Jr. replied.

"They did?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. We give you the pieces but Mr. Seville set them on fire." replied Brittany Jr.

"We tried to warn you. We told you it ain't gonna work out." said Alvin Jr.

"I should have known. It's too good to be true." Alvin sadly said.

"It's just not right not being a family anymore." said Brittany sadly.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Brittany Jr.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just..." said Alvin.

"We're going to..." Brittany said.

"...leave immediately? Swell idea. We'll tell the family you dropped by." Alvin Jr. said.

"Although, it'll probably just make them sick." said Brittany Jr.

Brittany and Alvin sadly hung their heads down and began to walk away from the desk and prepared to leave again.

"Bye, Alvin Jr." said Alvin with tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Bye, Brittany Jr." Brittany said with tears pouring down her face.

"Goodbye, brother." replied Alvin Jr.

"Goodbye, sister." replied Brittany Jr.

"This is killing me." Alvin Jr. said.

Meanwhile at the park, Simon, Eleanor, Theodore, and Jeanette were putting the last poster of Brittany and Alvin.

"Alright, guys, let's go home." said Dave.

"But we're almost done." Simon said.

"It's 7:30 P.M. time to go home." Dave said.

"I don't think we missed a single spot." said Jeanette.

"You really did a great job, guys." replied Dave.

"It's a really good picture of Brittany and Alvin on the posters." Theodore said.

"I don't think you can take a bad picture of Brittany and Alvin." said Dave.

"Now all we have to do is wait until somebody calls and tell us where Alvin and Brittany are." Eleanor said.

"Alright." Dave said as he continued to drive back home.

Alvin and Brittany were sadly back outside of the Seville residence, feeling sorry for themselves.

"Alvin, *sniff* this is just not right. We're already home and my new sister thinks I'm not their sister." Brittany said, continuing to have tears running down her face.

"I'm afraid so, Brittany, and my new brother thinks I'm not Simon and Theodore's brother no longer." said Alvin, brushing tears off his face.

"Well, Alvin, *sniff* this is the saddest time of our lives." Brittany sniffed, still have tears in her face.

"I agree, Brittany." replied Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany sadly turned theirs heads one last time at the Seville residence and they sadly make their way back to the park from where they were before. This is the saddest night of their lives.

End of Chapter 15

* * *

Heartbreaking! Brittany and Alvin return home and realized that they are no longer a family. Alvin thinks he is no longer Simon and Theodore's brother and Brittany thinks she is not Jeanette and Eleanor's sister. This is not the way to end the story that way. Geez, the ending of the chapter is emotional isn't it? That wraps up Chapter 15 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. Next chapter will be about Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor waiting for a call and they reminisce of what they did to help past the time. Chapter 16 coming soon.

Please review of what you like about the chapter. What do you think this story is a reference to? How many emotional chapters have I made? How many times has Brittany cry throughout the story? Please no rude reviews or dislikes and answer three of these questions.


	16. Chapter 16: Waiting for a Call

Okay, Fanfictioners, before we start the chapter, I have take a break for every two weeks to make a new chapter. And, also, I'm getting a numerous amount of views for everyone who is liking my story so far. The first chapter of the story has the most views while the fifteenth has the least. And so, here it is the sixteenth chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. It will be about Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor waiting for a call to tell where Alvin and Brittany are, but to help pass the time they reminisce of what they did back in the episodes from the series.

So, anyway, enjoy Chapter 16, everyone!

P.S: The story is almost finished and there will be an epilogue for this, too.

* * *

Chapter 16: Waiting for a Call

Alvin and Brittany sadly went back to the park. They were still sad, because Alvin still thinks he is not Simon and Theodore's brother no more, and Brittany is sad also, because she thought she isn't Jeanette and Eleanor's sister no longer.

"Well, this stinks, Brittany, we were already home, and, now, I'm no longer Simon and Theodore's brother." said Alvin, still have tears running freely down his face.

"Yeah, Alvin, *sniff* I'm also not Jeanette and Eleanor's sister when we saw the pictures that were cut out, and, this is how sad life gets between us." Brittany sniffed, putting her paws on her eyes and continued to cry.

"Let's face the facts, Britt, I'm a red clad chipmunk who got adopted and never going back home." said Alvin.

"And I'm a pink clad chipette who is also adopted with you and never return home." said Brittany, still have tears pouring down her face.

"Well, Brittany, I guess we'll have to settle ourselves in." said Alvin

Brittany and Alvin saw a tree that was next to a lake with a nest on a branch.

"I guess this where we are going to settle into." said Brittany as she and Alvin climbed up the tree and into the nest that was empty.

"Well, Brittany, this isn't right, we are still adopted and we still have no warm beds to sleep in." Alvin said as he and Brittany settled in the nest.

"Yeah, Alvin, I missed my pink bed and I missed wearing my pink nightgown." Brittany replied.

"And I missed my red bed with stripes and also my pajamas." said Alvin.

"If we ever get unadopted soon, we will never leave our families again." replied Brittany.

"I hope so, Brittany." said Alvin.

"Good night, Alvin." said Brittany as she curled up in a ball.

"Good night, Britt." replied Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany drifted to sleep in the nest.

Meanwhile, Dave, Eleanor, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette arrived back at the Seville residence. They went back inside and after they entered, they saw two knapsacks lying on the floor.

"Hey, Dave, these two things look familiar to me." said Theodore.

"Hmm, what could they be, Theodore?" asked Eleanor.

"I think those are Alvin and Brittany's knapsacks." replied Jeanette.

"And these have a picture of me, Alvin, Dave, Alvin Jr., and Theodore and the other has Brittany, Brittany Jr., Jeanette, and Eleanor also." explained Simon.

"Were they just here?" asked Dave.

"I don't know, Dave, I'm not sure." replied Simon.

"Oh boy, if I knew they were here, then we didn't know if we saw them." Eleanor said.

"It seems that they were here, but I guess not." Theodore said.

Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. peeked around the corner. They lied that Dave and the others had to cut out the picture of Alvin and Brittany on the posters, so that everyone knows where they are.

"We made a bad lie." said Alvin Jr.

"I guess we did lie, did we?" asked Brittany Jr.

"Oh man, how can we fix this?" Alvin Jr. asked in a fear way.

"There is one way how to fix this." replied Brittany Jr.

"That we need to tell them the truth?" asked Alvin Jr.

"Yes! We have to tell them the truth." replied Brittany Jr.

"Okay, but it's too dark to find Alvin and Brittany now. We'll have wait until daylight." Alvin Jr. said.

"No, let's just wait outside and when someone comes, and they'll tell us to lead the way and find Alvin and Brittany." replied Brittany Jr.

"Okay." Alvin Jr. said.

Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. decided to wait and try to find Brittany and Alvin and tell the truth.

* * *

Later that night, it was 8:00 P.M., and Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore were waiting by the phone for someone to call and tell where Alvin and Brittany are, but it hasn't rang forever, so they reminisce of what they did throughout the series.

"While we are waiting for a call, how about we reminisce of what we did to help pass the time?" asked Simon.

"I'll go first." Jeanette said.

"Okay, Jeanette, you reminisce first." replied Simon.

"Remember the time you and my sisters gave me a magical birthday?" Jeanette asked. (Reference to "Jeanette Enchanted")

"Yes, Jeanette, we help you plan for one, and the truth is that was fake." replied Simon.

"And also the time we had a yard sale in your front yard, so that Alvin and Brittany wouldn't be mystic mates?" asked Jeanette. (Another reference to "Albrittina")

"And that." Simon replied.

"And the time when I want to give Brittany a toast to her party and that would make her impressed." said Jeanette. ("My Sister the Weirdo" episode reference.)

"Wow, Jeanette, you really are good at reminiscing." said Simon.

"Yes, Simon, I am." replied Jeanette.

"Eleanor, your turn." Simon instructed.

"I remember the time I moved in with you, Alvin and Theodore after me and Brittany have a big fight." explained Eleanor. (Reference to "Sister Act")

"Yes, Eleanor, and I moved in, too, after I fought with Brittany." said Jeanette.

"Yeah, Jeanette, good memories." said Simon.

"And also the time I baked a cake and left a note that you do not eat it for the competition." Eleanor said. (Reference to "Let Them Eat Crumbs")

"Yeah, and we tried to get that black bird to go away and we always tell the truth about winning." explained Simon.

"Yes, Simon, you always tell the truth." finished Eleanor.

"You're next, Theodore." Simon said.

"Remember the time that you and Alvin accidentally make a potion and make me big?" Theodore asked. (Reference to "Theozilla")

"Yes, Theodore, and we called you "Theozilla" just like the name "Godzilla" and me and Alvin tried to make a potion to shrink you down and back to chipmunk size." Simon replied.

"And other times that you think that I was kidnapped by an alien, but turns out I wasn't." said Theodore. (Reference to "A is for Alien")

"Yeah, Theodore, and we thought that you weren't kidnapped by aliens, because aliens are make believe." replied Simon.

"Pretty good, Simon." Theodore said.

"Now it's my turn. I remember the time that Alvin wanted me to build an exact replica of a toy speed car." Simon said (Reference to "Safety Third")

"And when you showed it to Dave, Alvin got grounded and you got an "F" on it." said Eleanor.

"Yes, Eleanor, and I also remembered that I wanted to be elected as president with the help of Theodore, Alvin, and Brittany." said Simon. (Reference to "Simon for President").

"Yeah, and in the end you won." Theodore said.

"Yes, Theodore, those were great times." Simon finished.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor have finished reminiscing, but, still the phone didn't ring.

"Well, the phone still didn't after we have done reminiscing." Jeanette said.

"We have to wait a little longer." said Simon.

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore waited longer for the phone to rang.

Meanwhile back at the park, the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes got out of the water and think of the new plan.

"Blast! The plan failed." said Dark Alvin.

"So much for that plan." Dark Brittany said.

"So, boss, are we making a new plan?" asked Dark Theodore.

"What's the new plan, boss?" Dark Simon asked.

"We're going for Plan B. My new plan is we are going to retry to eliminate the two weasels here and that would surely be rid of them." explained Dark Alvin.

"So, boss, Plan B you say?" Dark Eleanor asked.

"Is it Plan B, boss?" asked Dark Jeanette.

"Our Plan B is we will retry to destroy the two rats here in the park and they will never be seen again." Dark Brittany explained.

"And after that, we will rule the world!" said Dark Alvin.

"It will be ours!" Dark Brittany said.

"But first, we must go and talk to those new houseguests they have at the Seville residence." said Dark Alvin.

"And tell them to come to the park for our Plan B." replied Dark Brittany.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes were making their Plan B work by discussing of what they will do.

End of Chapter 16

* * *

Seems like the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes are planning for Plan B and try to eliminate the Chipmunks and Chipettes. And also I have a lot of episode references throughout the series that Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor reminisce to. That concludes Chapter 16 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. In the next chapter, Alvin and Brittany have a showdown at the park to defeat the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes. Stay tuned for Chapter 17.

Leave a lovely review for me about what do like most of this chapter and how many episode references I have used throughout the story. Like I said before, no rude reviews and no dislikes.


	17. Chapter 17: Showdown at the Park

Hello Fanfiction, it's me once again. We're just about to the end of the story first of all. And I thank you all for appreciating what my story looks and you think it is a great story to me. And I hope I would get a little bit of reviews from the authors who write really magnificent ones and i tell them not any rude ones. Now that we talked about the story going on and the reviews taken care of, we now proceed Chapter 17 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. It will be about a big showdown at the park between Alvin and Brittany and the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes.

There are two chapters remaining and I'm doing an epilogue. So we are almost to the end of the story.

Enjoy the seventeenth chapter, everyone.

* * *

Chapter 17: Showdown at the Park

It was 11:00 P.M. at the Seville residence and Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore still didn't get a call from someone to tell where Alvin and Brittany are.

Dave peeked his head at the Chipmunks' bedroom and he was really worried about Alvin and Brittany.

"If we don't find Alvin and Brittany soon, it's going to break their hearts." Dave said to himself.

Outside the Seville residence, Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. were sitting at the front door of the Seville residence.

"I sure hope we tell the two chipmunks the truth." said Alvin Jr.

"I sure hope we do." Brittany Jr. replied.

Just then, Dark Simon appeared in front of Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr.

"Hey! You two. One of the guys spotted Alvin and Brittany in the park. Our boss sent me to get you." said Dark Simon.

"Oh, gee, Dark Simon, we're in for nothing it's late, besides, Alvin and Brittany are gone. Can't we just give them a break?" Brittany Jr. asked.

"Of course we can give them a break. First, we'll break their arms and their legs and then we'll take a break. But, first, we gotta find them. Come on, we have to run." ordered Dark Simon.

"Why do we have to run?" Alvin Jr. asked.

"What is it? Festival seating?" asked Brittany Jr.

"Come on, I think we're getting closer. I can smell it." said Dark Alvin while running.

"Sorry, boss, that was me." Dark Theodore said as he ran with the others.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to go into the park at night?" asked Brittany Jr. while running

"My mother was the reason you didn't go into the park at night." Dark Brittany said, running.

"Yeah, you tell them, Dark Brittany." Dark Jeanette said while running.

"She was one touch broad. She was a saint." said Dark Brittany, continuing to run with the others.

"Quick question. Who knows CPR?" asked Alvin Jr. as he ran.

"There are footprints going everywhere." Dark Eleanor said.

"How are we going to find them?" asked Dark Theodore.

"We'll split up and go in different directions." advised Dark Brittany.

"What a brain. That's why she has a brain to know everything." Dark Jeanette said.

"*panting* You guys go ahead. We'll collapse here." said Brittany Jr.

Suddently, Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. heard a sound. They could see Alvin and Brittany settled in a nest in a tall tree next to a lake. They walked over to the tall tree.

"Alvin? Brittany? Is that you? What are you doing up there?" Alvin Jr. asked.

"Oh, um, we're settling in." said Alvin.

"Yes, this is our new home now." Brittany said.

"Look guys, you gotta get out of here. This is the park. It's dark out and the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes are planning to eliminate you two." warned Brittany Jr. as she and Alvin Jr. climbed up the tree with Alvin and Brittany.

"Hey, where are you two?" called a voice. It was Dark Simon looking for Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr.

"Is that Dark Simon?" Alvin asked.

"Don't let him hear you." whispered Brittany Jr.

"Why shouldn't we let him?" Brittany asked, whispered.

"Hey, what are you two doing up there?" Dark Simon asked.

"Oh, no. Perfect." said Alvin Jr.

"Hey, you found them! Attaboy! Hey, guys, over here! These two found them!" Dark Simon called the others.

"Nice going! Just for that, we are getting Plan B working." said Dark Alvin.

"Who are those guys? Do you know them?" asked Brittany.

"Well, not really, we just went for a few parties that's all." said Brittany Jr. nervously.

"What's the matter? What are you waiting for? Bring them down!" Dark Alvin ordered.

"Bring them down I want to eliminate them." said Dark Simon.

Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. moaned and followed their orders.

"Alvin Jr.? Brittany Jr.?" asked Brittany.

"Sorry, guys, we have to do this." said Alvin Jr. as he and Brittany Jr. picked up Alvin and Brittany.

"No! Wait stop! Put us down!" ordered Alvin.

"Hit me! I'm open! I'm the first one to eliminate them!" Dark Simon shouted.

"I guess you do know them." Alvin said.

"Let them go! I can almost taste it! What are you waiting for?" Dark Simon asked.

Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. ran off with Alvin and Brittany and climb up the tree.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Dark Simon.

"They're running away with them. They're not sharing." Dark Theodore said.

"Get them!" ordered Dark Brittany.

"Let's get them!" said Dark Jeanette as the others chased after Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. up the tree.

"What are you doing, Alvin Jr.?" asked Alvin as he and Brittany Jr. continued to climb the tree away from the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes.

"Hold that branch for me. Ow! Out of my face!" Dark Eleanor said.

"Get them!" Dark Alvin ordered.

Soon, Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. got away from the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes and dropped Alvin and Brittany to safety.

"Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr., you saved us." Brittany said in relief.

"Yeah. Let's get one thing straight. Alright? We're doing this for the Sevilles and the Millers, alright?" asked Alvin Jr.

"Dave, Simon, and Theodore, love you, Alvin. And Jeanette and Eleanor like you, Brittany, they're all miserable without you." explained Brittany Jr.

"But you said..." Alvin said and then gets cut off by Alvin Jr.

"I know what we said. We...we lied. Okay. Welcome back. We're the ones we love you." Alvin Jr. said.

"Aww, Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr., you do care." said Alvin and Brittany and hugged Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, that's enough, you two." Brittany Jr. said.

"Guys, what are they doing to you? I can't help to think this is wrong." said Dark Simon.

"What's going on here?" asked Dark Alvin.

"Listen, guys, call us fickle, but you are mistaken." Alvin Jr. said.

"Too late." said Dark Brittany.

"Come on, can't we talk this over? You know, Alvin and Brittany are not bad, and they have their own home." Brittany Jr. explained.

"Careful, you two, you're asking for it." warned Dark Alvin.

"Guys, what are you doing? Come on, they're just animals." Dark Simon said.

"They're not just animals. They're...they're...they're a family." said Alvin Jr.

"Oh yeah, I can see the resemblance." Dark Brittany laughed and the others laughed too.

"Is that what you think? You have to look alike to be a family?" asked Alvin.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes stopped laughing and looked at Alvin and Brittany.

"You don't have look alike. You don't have to like each other. Look at Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. they like us, and, still, they're trying to save us." explained Brittany.

"You probably try to get them and might kill them." Alvin said.

Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. gulped.

"But Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. will not run away and that is what family is all about!" Alvin angrily said.

"Right, Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr.?" asked Brittany.

"May be family is too strong a word." Alvin Jr. said.

"Get them four!" ordered Dark Brittany.

"Four?" Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. asked.

"Hey! It us you wanted. Come and get us!" Alvin said as he and Brittany ran off along the branch.

"Get them!" Dark Alvin said.

"You can't get us!" laughed Brittany while running on the branch.

"Come on, let's get them!" said Dark Eleanor.

"They're getting away!" Dark Jeanette said.

Suddenly, Alvin and Brittany slipped off the branch and fell off.

"Whoa!" said Alvin as he fell.

"Aah!" Brittany shouted while falling.

Then, Alvin and Brittany grabbed a hanging branch that was close to the lake.

"What are they? Did they fall in the water?" asked Dark Eleanor.

"I don't know." Dark Jeanette replied.

"Did you see that. Gone! They disappeared. Hey! There they are! Up there!" Dark Simon said, pointing at Alvin and Brittany hanging on a branch.

"They're too far I can't reach them." said Dark Theodore.

"In that case you can all go home. Prowl safely." said Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany didn't realize that something is lowering them to their doom.

"Here you go, guys, our Plan B is working." Dark Alvin said as he and Dark Brittany lower the branch to the other four dark chipmunks.

"Alright, boss, way to go!" cheered Dark Simon.

"Oh dear." Alvin said.

"Oh my." said Brittany.

"Look, it's chipmunk on a stick. I love chipmunk on a stick." said Dark Jeanette.

"A little farther. Keep coming, keep coming. I can almost reach them. Keep them coming. I got them. They're mine." Dark Simon said, reaching his hand to Alvin and Brittany.

The others reached their hands to Alvin and Brittany. Suddenly, when Dark Jeanette reached up, she hit the branch so hard that it made a crack sound and Dark Eleanor, Dark Theodore, and Dark Simon heard the cracking sound and they feared that they will fall down the lake below.

"Whoa!" Dark Eleanor said.

"Hey!" said Dark Theodore.

"Oh no! The branch is gonna..." Dark Simon said.

"Well, what do we got here?" asked Alvin Jr.

"Guys! Don't come out here the branch is breaking!" said Dark Simon.

"Alvin? Brittany? Are you alright?" asked Brittany Jr.

"Yeah, yeah, we're okay." replied Brittany.

"Just hang on, we'll take it for here." Alvin Jr. said.

"Take what?" asked Dark Simon.

Alvin Jr. made a slight movement on the branch and it cracked more.

"Come on, guys, you would do this to me and not you old buddy." said Dark Simon.

"Don't worry, buddy, I sure you'll land in the lake by now." Alvin Jr. said, making another movement on the branch and cracked again.

"Guys! What are you doing? Please stop!" ordered Dark Simon.

Brittany Jr. made a slight movement on the branch and the branch is about to break.

"Wait, guys, I have to ask you something." pleaded Dark Simon.

Finally, the branch broke and Dark Simon, Dark Theodore, Dark Jeanette, and Dark Eleanor screamed and plunged down the cold lake below with a splash.

"Cold, cold, cold water!" said Dark Jeanette.

"I can't swim!" Dark Theodore said.

"I rather drown." said Dark Eleanor.

"Great! I'm all wet!" said Dark Theodore as he got out of the water, soaked.

"I just have my black uniforms the way I like it." said Dark Eleanor as she reached dry land.

"I'll be soaked like this forever." Dark Jeanette shivered as she got out of the cold water.

"How can they do this to me? After all we met to each other. I mean I love those guys. Hey, guys, wait for me!" Dark Simon shouted to the others to escape the park.

"Ha, ha, pack up the pineapple, guys, this lorut is over." said Alvin Jr.

"Thanks, guys, you were great." Alvin replied.

"Well, it must have been a quite show from up there." Brittany Jr. said.

Dark Alvin and Dark Brittany sneaked behind Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr.

"Ahem, Alvin Jr.?" asked Alvin.

"Those guys think they're so tough." said Brittany Jr.

"Brittany Jr.?" asked Brittany.

"I guess we showed them. Not bad for a house chipmunk. Ha ha!" laughed Alvin Jr.

"Not bad for a dead house chipmunk." Dark Alvin said from behind.

Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. extend worried laughs. Alvin and Brittany went off to do something. Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. were really worried of what's going to happen.

"Say good night, Ally Jr. Seville and Tiffany Jr. Miller." Dark Brittany said.

Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. gulped.

"Hey, Dark Alvin! Dark Brittany!" called a voice.

Dark Alvin and Dark Brittany turned to see Alvin and Brittany holding a branch.

"His name is Alvin Jr. Seville!" Alvin said.

"And her name is Brittany Jr. Miller!" said Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany let go of the branch and it hit Dark Alvin and Dark Brittany in the face and they fell into the cold lake below.

"Aah!" screamed Dark Alvin.

"Curse you!" Dark Brittany screamed.

Splash! Dark Alvin and Dark Brittany landed in the cold lake.

"Brr! This water is cold! I can't believe this!" shivered Dark Alvin as he got out of the icy cold lake with Dark Brittany as well.

"Beaten by four chipmunks. What could be worse?" asked Dark Brittany as she, Dark Alvin, and the others are outside of the park entrance.

Then, a police car was in front of the entrance of the park.

"You six dark ones are under arrest!" said a police officer

"But we didn't do anything!" said Dark Alvin.

"I don't care! Get in the police car you're going to jail for another twenty years!" said the police officer.

The Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes were handcuffed and got in the police car.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" shouted Dark Alvin inside the police car

"And curse on you four chipmunks! We'll be back!" Dark Brittany shouted in the police car.

And with that, the police car was out of sight and that is the last time everyone will ever see the evil Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes for a very long time.

"Well, guys, those six dark chipmunks won't be bothering us for now." said Alvin.

"Thanks again for saving us." Brittany said.

"You're welcome." said Brittany Jr.

"Don't mention it." said Alvin Jr.

"And other than that, the six dark chipmunks will spend another 20 years in jail." Alvin said.

"We won't see those six evil dark chipmunks for now." Brittany said.

"Come on, guys, let get back down, get out of the park, and head back home." said Alvin Jr.

"We finally going home, Brittany." said Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, let's go home." replied Brittany.

So, Alvin, Brittany, Alvin Jr., and Brittany Jr. climbed down the tree and, headed out of the park, and made their journey back home to the Seville residence to be reunited with their families.

End of Chapter 17

* * *

And so, guys, the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes are finally defeated by Alvin and Brittany. Near the end, the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes went to jail for 20 years, and, to my opinion, that's the last time everyone will ever see the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes for a very long time. That will conclude Chapter 17 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. For the next chapter will be about Alvin and Brittany reunited back to their families and forgive them to not be adopted again. Chapter 18 coming soon. No bad reviews please and make it a splendid one.


	18. Chapter 18: Together Again

Hello again, Fanfiction, it is me once again to tell you that I am almost finished with this story. I apologize about another wait for this chapter to be posted anyway. And other than that, I'm keep getting numerous views of people who are liking my story. Anyhow, here is the second to last chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. It is Chapter 18 and it is about Alvin and Brittany finally reunited back to their families and they will forgive them to never be adopted ever again.

After this is done, I will make an epilogue for this story.

So, here is Chapter 18, everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Together Again

Alvin, Brittany, Alvin Jr., and Brittany Jr. were just nearing the exit of the park. Alvin and Brittany's hopes were high. They are finally going home to be reunited back to their families.

At last, Alvin, Brittany, Alvin Jr., and Brittany Jr. exited the park and they are on their way home.

"Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr., we can't thank you enough for saving us from those six evil dark chipmunks who want to eliminate us." said Alvin.

"We just want you guys to be safe." replied Alvin Jr.

"And we want you guys to stay out of trouble." said Brittany Jr.

"And thanks to you, we are on our way home." Brittany said.

"Yes, and your families are really worried about you two." Alvin Jr. said.

"Man, Simon, Theodore, and Dave are worried about me." said Alvin.

"Jeanette and Eleanor are worried about me, too." Brittany replied.

"Don't worry, home is just ten miles away." said Brittany Jr.

"No pressure, we almost home." Alvin Jr. replied.

Alvin, Brittany, Alvin Jr., and Brittany Jr. continued their journey home.

At last, they finally reached the Seville residence.

"Home at last." said Alvin.

"Home sweet home." Brittany said.

"We told you guys we made it home." said Brittany Jr.

"Yes, back home again I would say." Alvin Jr. replied.

"Thanks again for taking us home." Brittany said.

"Thank you, guys." said Alvin.

"Don't mention it." replied Alvin Jr.

"It was worth it." Brittany Jr. replied.

Alvin, Brittany, Alvin Jr., and Brittany Jr. climbed up the windowsill to see what was going on inside the Seville residence. They could Dave on the chair half asleep and Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were almost asleep on the couch. Dave got up from chair and picked up Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor and took them to bed.

"Dave! Simon! Theodore! It's me, Alvin! I'm back!" Alvin muffled from the window.

"Jeanette! Eleanor! Brittany has returned!" muffled Brittany from the window.

Alvin and Brittany knocked on the window so loud that when Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor groggily opened their eyes, they were surprised! Alvin and Brittany have returned!

"Alvin!" shouted Simon and Theodore.

"Brittany!" shouted Jeanette and Eleanor.

Dave was surprised too that Alvin and Brittany came back and he opened the window.

"Dave! Simon! Theodore! I've missed you so much I thought I never see you again." said Alvin as he entered the Seville residence.

"Jeanette! Eleanor! I missed you a lot." Brittany said as she entered the Seville residence.

"I don't understand how did you two manage it?" asked Dave.

"We will always find a good home. And we could've done it without the help of Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr." said Alvin as Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. came in the Seville residence.

"So, Alvin and Brittany, tell us what you did after you were adopted." said Dave as he closed the window.

"It's a long story, Dave. After me and Brittany left, we found a new home in the forest." started Alvin.

"Not only that me and Alvin enjoyed life in the forest." said Brittany.

"So you guys found a new home in forest?" asked Simon.

"Yes, we did and Alvin showed me everything in the forest such as many trees, the lake, and the entire view of the forest." continued Brittany.

"And what did you guys do after that?" asked Jeanette.

"We played tagged and at lunch we ate green apples." Alvin said.

"Apples can help your health these days." Theodore said.

"And after that, we did mud drawing and I made a drawing of me, because I'm a pink clad chipette." said Brittany.

"And I made Brittany a drawing of a heart with our names on it, because I love Brittany." said Alvin.

"I love Alvin, too." replied Brittany, giving Alvin a kiss.

"And what about evening? Did you two did anything there in the forest?" Eleanor asked.

"Brittany want me to go on a romantic boat ride on the lake." said Alvin.

"I always love romantic boat rides, Alvin." replied Brittany.

"And at night, we start to feel down about you guys, and we gazed at the stars to cheer ourselves up." Alvin said.

"After you guys made a big mistake of adopting us, we return home and then we made a wrong turn at the park." continued Brittany.

"You two went to the park? No one told you not to go into the park at night." said Dave.

"And other than that, we barely survived the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes." said Alvin.

"Gosh! Those six evil chipmunks wants us to eliminate us!" said Jeanette.

"And after that, the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes are spending another twenty years in jail." Brittany said.

"Whew! That's a relief." said Simon.

"And in conclusion, that's how we finally returned home." finished Alvin.

"Thanks for the explanation, Alvin and Brittany." said Dave.

"You're welcome." Alvin and Brittany said.

"Listen. We want to say something to you, Alvin." said Dave.

"What is it, Dave?" Alvin asked.

"I'm sorry for adopting you. I didn't know why adopting you was a mistake." said Dave.

"I'm so sorry, Alvin, we will never let this happen again." Simon sadly said.

"I'm sorry, too, Alvin we will never adopt you ever again." said Theodore sadly.

"I forgive you, guys, for not being adopted ever again." said Alvin.

"Group hug." Alvin Jr. said.

Alvin, Alvin Jr., Simon, Theodore, and Dave hugged together knowing that Alvin will never be adopted no more.

"I'm so glad your back, Alvin." said Dave.

"Me, Simon, and Theodore are brothers together again." said Alvin.

"Welcome back, Alvin." said Simon.

"Thanks for coming back." replied Theodore.

It was Jeanette and Eleanor's turn to forgive Brittany for adopting her.

"Brittany, I'm sorry for adopting you and we couldn't live in our tree house without you." said Jeanette.

"I'm sorry, too, Brittany, can you ever forgive us?" asked Eleanor.

"I forgive you, sisters, not to let this happen again." said Brittany.

"Sister hug." said Brittany Jr.

Brittany, Brittany Jr., Jeanette, and Eleanor hugged together and knowing that everything will be alright from now on.

"It's good to have you back, Brittany." said Jeanette.

"You, me, and Eleanor are sisters together again." said Brittany.

"Since you came back, we can move back to our tree house." Eleanor said.

"Yes, Eleanor, we can move back now." replied Jeanette.

"Good bye, Alvin, see you, Simon, and Theodore at school tomorrow." said Brittany as she, Brittany Jr., Jeanette, and Eleanor exited the Seville residence.

"See you girls at school tomorrow." replied Alvin.

"Alright, boys, time to go to bed." said Dave.

The Chipmunks were preparing for bed. Alvin is glad to be back in his pajamas again.

"It's good to have you back with us, Alvin." said Simon.

"I'm glad I'm back to be in my nice, warm bed." replied Alvin.

"It's a pleasure to have Alvin again." Theodore said.

"Tomorrow will be a brand new day for me." said Alvin.

"Good night, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr." said Alvin.

"Good night, Alvin." said Simon, Alvin Jr., and Theodore. as they turned off the lights.

And the Chipmunks drifted to sleep.

At the Chipettes' tree house, Brittany, Brittany Jr, Jeanette, and Eleanor were getting ready for bed.

"I'm happy that you're back, Brittany." said Jeanette.

"I'm glad to be back in my pink nightgown." Brittany replied.

"I'm proud that you returned, Brittany." said Eleanor.

"Tomorrow will be a new day." Brittany said.

"Good night, Brittany." said Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr. as they flick off the lights.

"Good night, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany Jr." replied Brittany.

And the Chipettes went to sleep.

End of Chapter 18

* * *

Yes! Alvin and Brittany are finally reunited back to their families and they have forgiven them not to be adopted ever again. Alvin is glad to be back with Dave, Simon, and Theodore and Brittany is so happy to be back with Jeanette and Eleanor and they all forgiven Alvin and Brittany to never let this whole adopted thing happen again. That is the end of Chapter 18 of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. The epilogue will be about Alvin and Brittany's brand new day at school and they bring Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. along to show them the whole school. Chapter 19 will be posted soon.

Bottom line: No rude reviews and no flames are allowed. Make a really magnificent review or two of what you like about this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

Okay, everyone, this is it! This is the end of my very first fanfiction that I have made ever since I have been enrolled. So, here it is, everyone, the last chapter of "Adoption" for Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. This epilogue is about a brand new day for Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller and they also bring Alvin Jr. and Brittany Jr. and told everyone why they weren't in school. At the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfiction ever made.

Enjoy the nineteeth chapter, everyone.

After this, I might take a break and think of another Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 19: Epilogue

Next morning at the Seville residence, it is a brand new day for Alvin Seville, the red clad chipmunk, for being back to live with Simon, Theodore, and Dave. He got out of bed and woke up Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Jr.

"Wake up, Simon, Theodore, Alvin Jr.! Today is a brand new day for me!" said Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, and I'm still happy that you finally came back." replied Simon.

"Alvin, I'm so impressed that you have returned." said Theodore.

"Yes, Alvin has returned." said Alvin Jr.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore changed into their normal clothing, went downstairs, and joined Dave for breakfast.

"Hey, boys, glad you came down here for breakfast." said Dave.

"I'm glad I'm reunited back with my brothers and Dave." replied Alvin.

"I'm glad, too, Alvin, and also you can take Alvin Jr. with you guys to school." said Dave.

"We better eat fast, so we won't be late for school." said Simon, eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, Dave and the Chipmunks aboard his car, and drove the Chipmunks to school.

"Today is your lucky day, Alvin." said Dave while driving.

"It's my lucky and brand new day for me, Dave." replied Alvin.

"I'm happy that your day is new and lucky." said Simon.

Dave continued to drive the Chipmunks to school.

At the Chipettes' tree house, Brittany woke up from her pink bed, and went to Jeanette and Eleanor's beds to wake them.

"Wake up, sisters, today is a brand new day for me." said Brittany.

"Yes, Brittany, and it is your lucky one, too." replied Jeanette, getting out of her bed.

"Your day is lucky, because we get to take Brittany Jr. along with us to school." said Eleanor, getting off her bed.

The Chipettes switched to their normal clothing, ate breakfast, and went outside at the bus stop.

"What if Miss. Smith gets angry at me and Alvin for not being at school?" asked Brittany nervously.

"We'll let her know of what happened and then you can tell her." replied Eleanor.

"Don't worry, Brittany, we'll soon tell Miss. Smith." said Jeanette.

At last the bus came, and the Chipettes aboarded the bus to school.

"This day is luckier, because we're taking Brittany Jr. with us and show it to the whole class." said Brittany.

"Yes, Britt, your day is luckier than before." said Jeanette.

"And I'm also happy that you returned." said Eleanor.

"I'm glad we are sisters again." said Brittany, hugging Jeanette, Brittany Jr. and Eleanor.

The bus continues to drive the Chipettes to school.

At school, Dave dropped off the Chipmunks and bus dropped off the Chipettes and the six chipmunks entered the school and went to Miss. Smith's classroom.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were sitting at their small desks of Miss. Smith's class. Just then, school started and Miss. Smith came into the classroom.

"Alright, class, calm down, calm down." instructed Miss. Smith. Everyone finally calmed down their voices.

"I can see that Alvin and Brittany have returned to our classroom. And I also see that they have two newcomers here today." said Miss. Smith.

"Indeed, Miss. Smith, indeed." said Alvin.

"Really grateful." Brittany said.

"Alvin, Brittany, tell us about these two newcomers and tell us why you weren't here that day?" asked Miss. Smith.

"Okay, Miss. Smith." said Alvin as he and Brittany got up from their small desks and showed the whole class to Alvin Jr. And Brittany Jr.

"This is Alvin Jr. Seville, my new brother, and you never met him before, but he is a really grateful brother to me, Simon, Theodore, and Dave." explained Alvin, showing Miss. Smith to Alvin Jr.

"Hi." said Alvin Jr. to Miss. Smith.

"This is my new sister, Brittany Jr. Miller, she is a kind sister to me, Eleanor, and Jeanette, and we really like how being sisters is really thankful to you." explained Brittany, showing Brittany Jr. to Miss. Smith.

"Hello." said Brittany Jr. to Miss. Smith.

Everyone gave Alvin and Brittany an applause for showing Alvin Jr. And Brittany Jr. to the whole class.

"And we also want to tell you guys why we weren't here. The truth is that me and Brittany were adopted." started Alvin.

Everyone gasped. They knew why Alvin and Brittany weren't here that day.

"After me and Alvin got adopted, we have found a new home in the forest." said Brittany.

"And to get our minds off of missing our families, I showed Brittany everything in the forest, like the trees, the lake, and the view of the forest." continued Alvin.

"After that, me and Alvin played tagged around the forest." said Brittany.

Simon and Theodore paused Alvin and Brittany's explanation for a moment.

"Alvin, we usually play tag all the time." said Theodore.

"Tag is so much fun." replied Simon.

"Anyways, we did some mud drawing after it stopped raining. Brittany made mud drawing of herself, because she is a pink clad chipette." Alvin continued.

"And Alvin made a drawing of a heart with our names on it, because Alvin loves me." said Brittany.

"At evening, Brittany wanted me to take her on a romantic boat ride on the lake." continued Alvin.

"By night, we were feeling down about our families, so we gazed at stars to cheer ourselves up." Brittany continued.

"When our families were mistaken about adopting us, we headed back home, then made wrong turn at the park." Alvin continued on.

"Wait! What? You went to the park? No one told you not to go into the park at night." said Kevin.

"We always say never go to to the park at night." said Eleanor.

"On the other hand, we ran into the Dark Chipmunks and Dark Chipettes, we barely survived them." Brittany said.

"Those six evil chipmunks wanted us to be eliminated and conquer the world." said Jeanette.

"After they were defeated, they spend another twenty years in jail." continued Alvin.

"And in conclusion, we finally reunited back to our families and never be adopted ever again." finished Brittany.

Everyone applauded Alvin and Brittany for their explanation and their return to school.

"Good explanation, you two, and I want to tell you something." said Miss. Smith.

"Please, don't be mad, Miss. Smith." pleaded Brittany.

"I'm not mad at you two. I just want to make sure that you okay, and here you are back at my school." said Miss. Smith gently.

"Thank you, Miss. Smith, I'm glad that me and Alvin are back at school." replied Brittany.

"You're welcome, Brittany." said Miss. Smith.

Brittany wanted to say something to Alvin.

"Alvin, I just want to say thank you for your help for getting me reunited back with my sisters and living back in my tree house." said Brittany.

"I also thank you for reuniting me back to Dave and my brothers and living back at the Seville residence." replied Alvin.

"For now on, we will never be adopted no more." said Brittany.

"No more adoptions for now on." replied Alvin.

"I love you, Alvin." said Brittany.

"I love you, too, Brittany." replied Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany kissed and everyone awed for them to be back at school.

"I am happy that we are back at school, Alvin." said Brittany happily.

"I'm happy, too, Britt." replied Alvin.

"Alright, you two, back to your small desks." instructed Miss. Smith.

"Okay, Miss. Smith." said Alvin and Brittany as they returned to their small desks.

"Nice job, Brittany." said Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Thank you, Jeanette and Eleanor." replied.

"I'm so happy that you are back at school, Alvin." said Theodore.

"We appreciate you for being back with us, Alvin." said Simon.

"Thanks, brothers, for now, I will do what Miss. Smith tells me to do, right?" asked Alvin.

"You got that right, Alvin, I am so happy you came back. We don't want you to get adopted ever again." replied Miss. Smith.

"I am so glad everything is back to normal." said Alvin.

"Me and Alvin will never ever be adopted no more." said Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany were so happy that they will never be adopted no longer, and they are reunited back to their families and back in school with Miss. Smith, and they knew that everything is going to be alright from now on.

The End

* * *

And that is the end of "Adoption" of Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. I like the way that Alvin and Brittany finally kissed near the end of the epilogue, because Alvin knows Brittany is his girlfriend, right? At the end, Alvin and Brittany will never ever ever be adopted no longer. I hope you guys enjoyed my very first fanfiction made by me. So, I would like to ask you guys some questions. What you like about the story? Did some of the chapters made you feel sad? How many times did the characters from the story have cry throughout? Rate this chapter and I hope you like my story and I will take a break and think of another Alvinnn! & the Chipmunks 2015 fanfiction.


End file.
